Angel and Demon
by BonnieHarvey
Summary: Angel is a sweet innocent moe school girl who never had any interest in being a hero or anything to do with heroes. That was until she was saved by a UA class A-1 student Bakugo Katsuki. Follow a love story between an innocent Angel, and the demon she falls in love with.
1. a faithful encounter

(The story starts during the UA training camp. Class A and B students are starting their first day of training)

A few miles away from the secret training camp was another, smaller training camp. But instead of heroes improving their quirks, it was a small exclusive trip for those Mihaki high students who want to be a part of the medical field when they grow up.

Mihaki High school was a smaller school in Tokyo. It was one of the only schools that did not include a hero course. It's actually said that the school is where people who do not have any interest in becoming heroes go. They offer special courses in engineering, nursing, athletics, subjects of that matter. Those who are interested in becoming doctors or nurses were giving an option to attend a week long training camp in the mountains. Where they would learn about different types of medicine and what is harmful to people vs what helps them.

"Angel come over here, I need you for something!" professor Saiko was in charge of the excursion called on one of her students, our main character, Angel.

 **Angel Kurata, quirk: Angel. She was a halo over her head and white wings. She also gives of a soothing affect which helps injured people calm down.**

"Yes coming!" Angel is best described as being "extremely cute" she is only 5'1 and relatively small. She has white hair which she keeps tied up in a low bun, with two locks of hair left out on both sides of her head. She was very pale skinned, and had big bright blue/green eyes. Although she has angel wings, she could keep them tucked in so they would not go further than her shoulder blades.

"Yes professor?"

"I spotted a rare berry up on the top of a tree about 30 miles east, do you think you could fetch it for me?"

 **Mariyan Saiko, quirk: far sight vision. She can see things clearly up to 30 miles away.**

Angel looked up with a bright smiled and nodded with determination. "yes professor!" She ran off to find a basket to carry it in. "Oy, Angel, are you going to be alright on your own?

"Ah! Sana-chan, mei-chan!" Angel ran up to her friends smiling. "I can definitely do this!" she gave them a sweet smile. Sana and Mei exchanged looks. They knew how pure and innocent their dear friend is, and she is the last person they would ever want to see hurt. Although they do trust her, even if she is a little bit of an air head.

"Alright just make sure you get enough of those ingredients, I'm counting on you!" Sana gave Angel a big smile and a thumbs up.

 **Sana Hayama, quirk: stitching. Thread come out of her fingers that she can use to stich anything together, she could even stitch a severed arm and it would look good as new.**

"Be careful Angel-chan! We'll be waiting!" Mei waved off to her.

 **Mei Yamori, quirk: healing touch. She can heal cuts and bruises by simply touching the person. But the worse the injury the longer she has to keep in contact. A broken bone could take up to 10 minutes for her to heal.**

"Oh Angel-chan, before you leave, could you try to pick up some ibirmy leaves as well, they're not far from camp but they are too high up for me to reach." Angel's third best friend Suki also caught Angel before she left.

 **Suki Shiro, quirk: memory look. By touching foreheads she can see at the most the past 5 minutes of the person she's helping. It is helpful if someone can't remember how they got hurt. She wears glasses since she's near sighted.**

These were Angel's best friends. They all cared for their little Angel as she was someone precious and fragile to them. She was small, innocent, and at times a little clueless about social cues, but she was their dear friend who always brighten their day. Sana was the tallest of the group, very opinionated and loud. Mei was in charge of keeping Sana as bay. They grew up together and know each other the best. Suki was a little of the darker side. She was quiet and did not show her emotions a lot, but everyone could tell her cared.

"I hope Angel will be alright by herself" Mei was worried for her most, she loved her friend, but she knew Angel could at times space off alittle.

"She's are Angel she's got this!"

"I agree. As we all know. Flying is her favorite thing." The three watched as Angel extended her wings. 4ft long on each side. They were almost as big as she. She ran and jumped off into the bright morning sky.

Angel really did love to fly. She loved feeling the wind in her hair, feeling the sun's warmth, she would even play with the birds she would see. But the thing she loved most about flying, was being high up in the air, so high that everything below her looked like ants. She was always the smallest one. Always looking up and everything large around her, but this was her only chance of being bigger than everyone else.

She flew through trees looking for the berries her professor described to her. "Purple with a yellow top… purple with a yellow top… of there!" at the very top of a tall she spotted them. She flew up and sat on one of the top branches and began to collect the berries. After collected enough she stood up and looked out over the forest. "So pretty!" her eyes lit up as she saw the many shapes and colors of the forest below her. "Huh whats that over there?" She flew a little further down past the tree to get a better look. "looks like another school.. Another camp?" she flew further down. She noticed the people looked around her age and were setting off their quirks like crazy. Her entire face lit up she looked in awe. "hhaa! I bet it's a hero class at their training camp! Wow look how hard they are working!"

Angel admired Heroes, she really loved all people, but she truly respected heroes. She admired the fact that heroes would willingly give up their life for another person with a smile on their face. All she can do is support people from the side lines, she could never be a real hero like them.

"I want to get a closer look…" she slowly flew lower and lower, trying not to get close enough that they would notice her. As she tried going down slowly a gush of win hit her and she was blown aside. "eeei" she squeaked a little since she was caught off guard but she balanced herself out. But then a giant crow flew towards her and began pecking at her. She cried out as she started falling down, and then, out of shock, her wings retracted and she began to fall right down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HELP ME AAAAH" She felt tears forming in her eyes and her heart sinking, she clutched on to the basket containing the berries. She thought _If I died, at least the berried will be alright._ She was ready for the worse when she heard a loud BOOM and then she felt warm strong arms around her. She looked up and saw a boy, her age, very muscular, with spiky blond hair. She blushed as she looked at this boy. This boy who's arms she was being cradled in. he landed on the ground and let her go. Her heart was racing, and looked up at the boy again, to see his fae, but she was met with a menacing grin and cracking knuckles.

"Who the hell are you?" he said with a deep growling voice "are you one of those villain shits?" He began to walk closer.

"uhh..ehh… umm, no, I.. I am from a school near by.. um, we're collecting berries…" she pointed to the basket in her arms. "I didn't mean to interrupt I was just curious about wha…" She began talking to quietly the boy couldn't hear her. He leaned his ear towards her "HUH?'

Her face went red again _he's so close…_ " umm! Im sorry! I just wanted to see what was happening! I wanted to see what heroes are like… You are a hero class right?"

The boy stepped back and relaxed. "So it's not one of those villain shits…" he looked her in the eyes. "we're trying to train here, this isn't for kids to play around, so home…" he turned around and began walking away. Angel couldn't get this feeling out of her. Her heart racing, her face feeling flushed

"wait! A.. ano… etoo.." He shot her a look of annoyance. "thank you! For saving me…" she waited for his response. He smiled. "yeah… I'M GOING TO BE THE NUMBER ONE HERO, SO DON'T THANK ME…" Angel couldn't tell if he was mad at her, or if that was his way of saying 'You're welcome' All she knew was her heart was beating, and she had butterflies in her stomach. Her eyes widened when he gave her that smile, and her heart started beating so loudly she thought he was going to hear it _im going to be the number one hero_ that line kept playing in her head over and over again. Angel was going to try to speak again but,

"YO BAKUGO, WHERE'D YOU RUN OFF TO, ERASER HEAD IS LOOKING FOR YOU." Another boy with red hair came running out.

"SHUT IT! I DON'T NEED TO LISTEN TO THINGS SAID BY SOMEONE WHO FAILED THE EXAMS! IDIOT!" the red hair boy laughed "Alright.. alright…" they started walking away together. It seemed the other boy didn't notice angel "why did you run off anyway…? And then, they were both out of sight.

Angel couldn't move. _Doki Doki Doki_ She took a deep breath to calm herself down, before letting a wave of euphoria take her over. Her cheeks turned pink and hearts formed in her eyes.

 _I think… I think I'm in love…!_

 **AN: So basically this story is about this sweet innocent (literal) angel falling hopelessly in love with scary King explosive murder Bakugo. A romance comedy about everyone being confused on how this sweet pure girl fell in love with this crazy boy. Hope you keep reading. There will be more UA involved, this was just the intro chapter!**


	2. A newly found love

Angel sat there in awe. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. Her mind was racing all over the place _who was that? Bakugo? Is that his name? was that his friend? What school do they go to? Will I ever see him again? Did I say anything stupid? Eraser head? Isn't he that hero that erases quirks? I wonder who he is…_ By the time Angel snapped out of it, she saw the sun had gotten lower and the temperature began to drop.. "(gasps) eeehhhh? I have to go back, oh no, they're all waiting for me, oh no oh no!" Angel quickly got back on her feet and flew away. With her heart still ponding and her mind everywhere, it was a surprise she was able to get back before the sun set. Her friends were all looking for her. Suki spotted her in the sky and the three of them began to shout for her.

"oyy Angel!"

"Angel-chan!"

Angel floated down to her friends, without even looking at them she gave the basket of berries to Mei and kept walking in a daze. Her friends were used to seeing her spaced out, but this was different. Her cheeks were a light pink and she had hearts in her eyes.

"Uhh, Angel-chan are you okay!?" Mei was the first to speak followed by Sana "yeah! We looked everywhere for you we were really worried!"

"Angel-chan. Did something happen?"

Angel just kept walking "oh… Suki-chan.. I forgot to get the leaves… im sorry… I had a little issue flying… but it's alright now… im going to go lie down in for a bit" Her three friends exchanged looks. _Something definitely happened…"_

They handed the berries over to their professor and explained to her that angel was not feeling to well, but they would look after her. They went to the cabin the four of them were sharing. Unlike the UA students, they can't afford a nice resort but instead have small cabins around a site.

The three girls walked in to find Angel in a catatonic stare. "uhh.. Angel-chan…" before Mei could finish her sentence Angel shot up.

"Oh! He is a teacher at UA! They must be UA students!"

"UA? Angel what are you talking about? Did you hit your head or something? Is that why you're acting strange?

"Yeah. The teacher is also very worried for you Angel-chan. Just like we are."

"Angel-chan! Tell us what's wrong! You have us worried sick!"

Angel snapped out of her stare and turned to her friends. "Oh?" she smiled "When did you guys get here?" They all dropped, but that's how their friend is.

Mei walked right up to her. "Angel-chan listen. We were worried for you, you know! We… we were scared something bad happened!" Mei wrapped her arms around her. Angel looked up to see Sana and Suki's worried faces as well. "Mei… Everyone… im sorry… But im all right. I promised I won't scared you like that again!" She shot them a big bright smile.

"Angel you idoit. This is why we cant leave you alone." Sana lightly hit her on the head. The four friends laughed together. "Anyway, why were you in such a daze?"

"I would also like to add that im still upset I didn't get my leaves…"

"huh? Oh! Im sorry Suki-chan! I'll get them later!" Suki smiled, she was really just teasing her, but, Angel really is an Angel. "Well, I got attacked by a large bird, I was frightened and my wings reverted. I was falling but…" Her cheeks went pink and she got that glowing light in her eyes. "A hero saved me!"

"A HERO?" they all said in unision. "is that why you mentioned UA?"

"Yep! I think he was a UA student… Because they mentioned Eraser Head! And I think he teaches at UA! But I might be wrong…"

Suki adjusted her classes "I know a bit about UA and their students, I could hel.."

"Oh I know that one kid, the really handsome one Todoroki san I think? You know you know? The son of the number two hero Endeavor?" Mei joined in on Sana's rant "Oh, yeah, I remember him coming in second during the sports festival, but he should have been first. The boy who won first was crazy, the literally had to put restraints on him!"

"Well Angel-chan? Do you know his name or what he looks like?" Suki tried to turn the attention back to Angel.

"Well uhh, I think it was Bakugo… At least I heard his friend say Bakugo." Her friends all thought for a while. They all recognized the name, they knew they heard it from somewhere, someone from UA… and then all at once,

"EHH? BAKUGO FROM UA?"

"You mean the one they had to tie up at the sports tournament?". "The one who beat our lovely Todoroki san!" Sana added on.

"uhh… I think so…"

"EHHHH?"

"He seemed really nice! Well, actually he was kind of scary at first, but then I thanked him for savimg me and he gave a nice response… actually the response was kind of scary too…" _Yeah that sounds like him…_ her friends all had the same thought. "but, even though he was kind of intimidating. My heart couldn't stop beating, and I had this 'Doki Doki' feeling in my stomach…" her eyes went into a fuzzy daze again "and he looked so handsome, especially when I was in his arms!" Angel couldn't stop smiling as she kicked her legs in excitement. Her friends exchanged looks.

Mei finally stepped forward "ano… neh, Angel-chan… umm how do I put this.. ummm…"

"You do realize that kid is psycho right? Like real psycho!"

"Sana-chan!"

"What we were all thinking it!"

"Angel-chan, we are your friends okay? We don't want to hurt you or anything but…"

"But that kid is bad news…"

"Sana-chan!"

"Meeeiiiiii!"

"Angel laughed and gave them a soft smile "Thank you Sana… Mei… But I think it might have been love at first sight!" Angel started blushing again.

"This is hopeless…"

"I do not really think so." Suki finally chimed in on the chaos "It is just a simple crush… not even that I would say an admiration. He saved her when she was falling, so he she is simply fond of him saving her. That is all. We should just let her be happy."

Sana sighed "I guess you're right. But really out of all the UA guys to crush on Bakugo? I mean, I think everyone agrees Todoroki-san.. no.. TODO-CHAN IS THE COOLEST!"

"Todo-chan…?"

"Don't forget the hottest one too!" Mei added. (pun intended...) "What do you think Suki-chan?"

Suki truned away a little, trying to hide her blush. "I don't want to focus on any boys right now! But… I do think Tokoyami is quite cool…" Suki basically whispered.

"ehh? What's that? Have a thing for the dark and mysterious type?" Sana teased her friend with a sly grin.

Suki turned away and cleared her throat. "anyway it doesn't matter, now then.."

"huuhh? Im not letting you go that easy…" Sana kept calling Suki's name to annoy her, while Mei tried to calm them down. All the while Angel was sitting there, thinking about the boy who saved her life. _Bakugo-san? So he's a UA student! In the hero course! Well, of course he is in the hero department, he said he was going to be a hero!. Wow he sounds so cool! And he won the sports festival tournament…_ that's when Angel jumped up. "Wait!" Her three friends stopped fighting and looked at her. "I haven't watched the sports festival yet!"

"Ehh? You havn't watched it yet?"

Angel shook her head "Mother says that fighting with your quirks in wrong, and shouldn't be watched for entertainment!" _She's such an angel…_ her friends all thought in unison. Angel's eyes started to droop.

"aww it's okay Angel-chan! I think I can find us a copy of it to watch!" Angels eyes lit up again "Mei-chan!"

"yeah we can all watch it together… and I can see my precious Todo-chan again!"

"You really have to stop calling him that…" Suki was interrupted by Angel's face in hers. "Suki-chan, will you watch it with us?" She just couldn't say no to her. "uhh. Yeah, when we get back."

"yay! Yay! Yaaaayy!" Angel twirled around the room. "It's ashame we are leaving tomorrow, or else you could have seen him again…" Mei and Suki gave Sana a _shhhhh_ look. Sana was confused at first but then noticed Angel's disappointed face

…

"Noooooooo! I could have seen him all week if I'd known they were that close!" Mei and Suki gave Sana the _now look what you've done_ face. Mei sat down with Angel

"it's okay! UA isn't too far from our school you know! Just two stops away! We could go visit him sometime! Right Sana-chan?" Mei gave Sana daggers _you did this_

"uhh, yeah.. I bet you could even get his autograph if you wante.. OW!" Suki stomped on Sana's toes. Suki cleared her throat. "If he is really going to be a famous hero. And you want to go into the medicine business, im sure you will see him again."

"Yeah don't give up hope!"

"That hurt you bit.. Oww!"

Angel looked up with shining eyes. "Thank you every one! You are the best friends anyone could ever have!" She gave them a smile that warmed their hearts. It was actually a little too bright, as her smiles are. The girls finished off their day and packed their bags to leave early in the morning, when lights were out they all laid awake in their beds.

"ano… Suki-chan… Mei-chan… Sana-chan… Do you… umm, what was Bakugo like in the tournament?" Angel hid her face with the covers. Even though lights were out, she was still embarrassed. Her three friends were silent for a bit, trying to organize their thoughts.

"umm, well, he is very strong that's for sure."

"really!"

"uh yeah… he also, seemed really determined to win!" Sana, Mei, and Yuki were trying to find more positive things to say to Angel. They figured, _let her get over him when she sees how he was in the tournament._ But the entire time Angel was getting more and more excited. _He sounds wonderful!_ Angel couldn't control herself, even just hearing about him made her go crazy. She was so excited she could barely sleep, but when she did finally fall asleep, she had dreams of him saving her, over and over again.

The next day they got up at the crack of dawn, as everyone started boarding the bus, Angel looked towards the direction of the UA camp. "good bye for now! Bakugo-san! I'll see you soon!" Angel happily smiled as she joined her friends on the bus. Excited to get back home and watch the tournament. Excited to learn more about her newly found love.

 **AN; A reminder that the villains did not attack the first night, so, they left before the villains attacked the UA students. Bakugo and still sleeping comfortably at the UA training camps. Let me know what you think and have any tips. Thanks!**


	3. obsession

Bakugo jumped out, reaching for Todoroki, who he knew was wearing the 10,000 point headband, but right as he jumped, _BUZZZZZZ_ and he fell flat on his face.

Sana, Mei, and Suki were keeping a close eye on Angel, watching to see her reactions to the boy she "fell in love with" They hoped that when she saw how reckless and cocky he was, she would lose interest in him… But oh were they wrong!

"Wow! Amazing! Even at the last second he didn't give up! He is so strong!" Angel fawned over the TV with hearts in her eyes. The day after they returned from the camp, Mei found a copy of the UA sports festival, the four of them sat down to watch it together. The whole time while her friends were appalled by his actions, Angel seemed to love him even more. While they were thinking _Wow he is so cocky_ she said "Wow! He is so confident!" and while they thought _he's so scary!_ She said "He's so cute when he attacks like that! Such a determined boy!"

"Soo uhh.." Sana finally decided to say something "You still like him? Even after watching all of this?" Angel turned to her friend with her big eyes and nodded "I think he's amazing! And sure, he comes off as aggressive and touch, but, I think he is just trying his hardest, and that he really wants to win, and it giving it his all!" Angel turned back to the TV, the fight between Bakugo and Uraraka was just about to start.

Her friends all exchanged looks. Even though they were frightened by Bakugo's appearance, they could also see what Angel was seeing. They had never seen their friend get so engrossed in a person. While they watch Bakugo beat up on a girl, Angel watched with a smile on her face, "He's giving his all against her! He must really respect her as a fighter, im glad he doesn't let gender get in the way!" Her friends looked at each other and smiled. They could tell Angel really liked him. And the way she was describing it, he didn't sound all that bad.

"You really like him Angel-chan don't you?" Suki smiled at her small friend. Suki was always calm and collected, but she had a soft spot for Angel, and she wants to protect Angel at all costs. Angel smiled and nodded to her friend. Suki decided, for Angel's sake, to support her decision. Even if she disagrees with her choice. "Well then, I, as well as Mei and Sana, sup…"

"AAAHHH THERE'S MY TODO-CHAN HE'S SO COOL!"

"Todoroki-san really is the best hero in that class, he's so dreamy!" Suki's face went blank as she saw her Sana and Mei fan girl over Todoroki. "you two… are disgusting…" Suki gave disapproving glares at Sana and Mei who shook in fear. Angel smiled and tried to calm her friends "now…now…"

The girls all laughed and played together. Even though they were all different with different thought and feelings… Different views and opinions… They were best friends and would always be there for each other. Mei, Sana, and Suki decided to support Angel in her love for Bakugo, even if they were afraid of him, they knew that Angel really love him. The only problem is that if he breaks her hurt, none of them could take him on. They would try, but would probably lose… But they still support her.

"Bye bye! Mei-chan! Suki-chan! Sana-chan!" Angel waved to her friends as they left her house. Mei left the copy of the sports festivial with Angel, so she could watch it whenever she wanted. And she watched it A LOT.

Angel paused the video on a shot of Bakugo. Angel blushed looking at it "Bakugo…"

 **The Next day**

"OY, Angel, remember we're all hanging out today," Sana, Mei, and Suki all showed up to Angel's house, looking for her, but when they went into her room, they were met with a surprise.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" the three all screamed at once. Angel just laughed it off, with dark circles under her eyes. She did not sleep at all. Her entire room was covered with pictures of Bakugo. All screenshots from the sports festival. She even got new articles about him. 'Katsuki Bakugo joins the number 4 hero for an internship.' 'Katsuki Bakugo, winner of the UA first year tournament' 'Local student attacked by villain, All Might save the day.' The background of her computer were pictures of Bakugo, her notebook had 'I heart Bakugo' written all over it. The three friends all stood there with their mouth open. Pictures of a spikey haired boy with a screaming face, pissed out face, scary smile… All over their sweet innocent Angel's room.

"DID YOU STAY UP ALL NIGHT DOING THIS?" Sana went right up to Angel and put her heands all her shoulders. She shook her back and forth "Are. You. ?"

"Sana-chan…" Angel smiled lightly

"I know I said we should support her crush… But I think she took this to an obsession…"

"yeah, Suki-chan is right… I think you might have gone a little too far with this Angel-chan…"

Angel looked down fidgeting "I know but… I just wanted to see his face always.. I mean… he's so cute…" Sana grabbed her face "THIS. IS. NOT. NORMAL." Sana let go and sighed "really, what are we going to do with you.

"at one end im glad she is so passionate about something, on the other hand I'm worried about this obsession…"

"I'm sorry, everyone… I know… It must be too much." Angel's eyes began to droop. The three friends looked at each other and sighed. "Angel-chan. If this makes you happy then that makes us happy. Remember we said we would support you. Angel's head perked up "Suki-chan!"

"still this is kind of creepy…" Sana walked around the room looking at the photos…"

"I'm more afraid of you and Mei-chan doing the same thing but with Todoroki-san's face…" Sana and Mei looked at each with big smiles across their faces. Suki went up to both of them and hit them on the back of the head "No…"

Angel twirled around the room. "isn't he wonderful though? I hope I can see him again soon! Maybe I could go visit him at UA? Eeek! That would be wonderful! I wonder if he would remember me? Maybe he would and then he would ask me on a date and then we could get married! Ahh this is so embarrassing!" Angel blushed and put her face in her hands. Her friends all sighed. They were freaked out, but then again, Angel has never mentioned liking anyone before, so maybe this is just how she responds to liking someone? Is what they all believed. Angel looked at her friends with a smile "so? Shall we go! I think the movie will be starting soon?" Her friends all smiled at each other and off they went.

Summer break was still happening, so the girls wanted to enjoy it. They went and saw a movie, went to the mall to go shopping. Went to the arcade, and lastly they went to get dinner at a small restaurant. "Ahh, now this is what summer is all about!" As the girls walked through the city at night, Sana threw her hands behind her head. "no worrying about classes or exams, just hanging out all day!"

"yeah but don't forget about summer homework!"

"ughh! Don't be such a buzz kill Mei, I was just ging to copy off a Suki anyway."

"I did not agree to that…"

Angel jumped in front of them, she tried to make a serious face, but she is just too cute for anything. "No! Sana-chan! You have to do it on your own! Oh I know! How about we all do it together!" the three smiled together. "yeah sounds like a plan!"

While they were walking they noticed the crowed of people around them had stopped walking and were staring at the large screen in the middle of the city. A news report was going on with some of the hero teachers at UA.

"So, What will you do about the Villain attack? Isn't it your job to keep the students safe?" A person at the conferenced ask. All the girls stopped in shock.

"Villains attacked UA?" Mei and her friends all turned to look at Angel. Angel was starring wide eye at the screen, barley moving and breathing. Her heart starting beating _Oh no! Bakugo was there, oh no… I have a bad feeling…_ slowly her eyes became watery, but she still looked right at the screen, hoping not to hear the bad news… But she was wrong.

"And what about the student Katsuki Bakugo? The student that the Villains kidnapped…"

Everything went blank, and then the tears.

"NOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAHHHHHH"

 **AN; I'll try to update as much as possible, thank you for the support so far! don't worry, we will get to the UA students soon.**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	4. Hope

"And what about the student Katsuki Bakugo? The student that the Villains kidnapped…"

Everything went blank, and then the tears.

"NOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAHHHHHH"

Angel dropped to the ground in tears. Screaming and crying so loud that everyone around them took their focus off the screen and looked at poor little Angel.

"Angel!"

"Angel-chan!"

Her friends dropped to Angel comforting her. Suki looked at Mei and Sana "we need to get her away from here. They both nodded and grabbed Angel, they ran out of sight. They stopped at a secluded bus stop, It was a bus they could take home, and luckily there was no one around. Angel sat on the bench and sobbed "why? Why? Whyy did it have to be him? I might never get to see him ever again!" Angel let out a loud cry. Her friends didn't know what to do, they've never seen Angel like this.

"Angel…" Sana and Mei looked at each other. They knew that it was just a little crush anyway, but to hear that you'll never see your love again, she was heartbroken.

Suki went up and out her hand on Angel's shoulder "Angel-chan. You watched the sports festival. We all did. We all know his powers. You said you like him because of his strength right?" Angel nodded slightly "then, it won't be long before he is able to escape the villains." Angel looked up at Suki. Mer and Angel smiled.

"Yeah, plus All Might will definitely go and save the day! So you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah!" Mei added on "He'll be back and then you can go visit him at UA! Im sure it'll all be fine! We'll even come with you!" Angel wiped her tears and looked up at her friends,

"you.. You really think so?" they all nodded and gave thumbs up. Angel smiled at them lightly. "Thank you! Everyone! Umm… actually… why don't we go to the city tomorrow night? Maybe we can look around…"

"absolutely not." Suki stepped in with her serious nature. "We are in no condition to go against any villains or get involved with this at all. We are not heroes nor are our quirks powerful enough. We have to trust the Heroes." Angel looked down.

"I know… but…I'm not saying we could go around and look for them, but, if I can use my Angel cra..."

"ANGEL-CHAN." Suki hardly ever raised her voice, so this was a shocker to everyone. "don't… get yourself involved… Please… For our sake…" Angel could see how worried Suki was. She nodded "Im sorry, Suki-chan! Mei-chan and sana-chan as well. Im sorry. I guess I got so worked up! Over someone I barley know…"

There was silence as the three friends reflected over what they said. "No, Im sorry for being too harsh. I know how much you seem to like him… but… I just don't want you getting hurt over this. Im sorry if you took what I say the wrong way." Angel shook her head. "No… It's okay Suki-chan… I understand your concern. I'll put my trust in the heroes." Suki stilled seemed upset about what she said, but Angel jumped into her arms with a smile. "Suki-chan! You know I love you!" Suki was taken aback at first, but smiled. _I love you too Angel._ Suki held her friend close.

"AWW Group hug!" Sana wrapped her arms around Angel and Suki, and pulled in Mei as well. The girls laughed and smiled together. The girls boarded the bus home. On their walk from the bus starion, Mei and Sana went one way while Suki and Angel went the other. Angel and Suki walked in silence for a while. "Hey Suki-chan?" Suki looked over at Angel. "let's just say, one day I decided I wanted to become a hero… Do you thi…"

"You shouldn't."

"but I…"

Suki stopped in her tracks. "Your mother doesn't believe in fighting with quirks, and so should you. You have an amazing power that can help heal people and heal people's heart so…"

"Suki-chan…"

Suki ran in front of Angel, tears in her eyes. "So stopped saying things that would get you killed! Don't you understand how important you are to us! Don't you understand there are people who would be sad if you left! Why be a hero when you can save people other ways! I'll support your love but I can't support you being a hero!" Suki began to cry. Angel gave her a hug.

"there, there, Don't worry, I won't ever leave you… It was just a passing thought that's all. But thank you." Suki looked up at Angel, who had a kind warming smile on her face "Thank you for always supporting me, no matter what."

"Angel-chan…" The two walked home together hand in hand. Out of their friend group, Suki was closest to Angel, and Angel was closest to Suki. They stopped by Angel's how first and she waved Suki goodbye. Angel stopped to talk to her parents, letting them know she was okay and had fun, and then she went up to her room, and cried.

"I know everyone cares for me but! Bakugo-san! Bakugo-san! Bakugo-san!"

 **The Next Day**

"Thank you Suki-chan! For coming with me!" Suki decided to go into the city with Angel, on the condition that they would just be going shopping and getting dinner together.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yep!"

"You're not going to get obsessed over this?"

"Nope!"

"You're going to trust the Heroes to do their job?"

"Yep!"

Suki wasn't fully convinced that Angel was 100% fine, but she wanted to trust her friend. She got nervous every time they passed by a giant screen. She was afraid of hearing more news about villains. And she was right to be worried. The story was everywhere. "Hey… Angel-chan, let's stop in here to get something to eat." Angel nodded and followed in. Suki wanted to get Angel away from the news. She didn't want her friend to get sucked in. It was all going well… until they started to hear screaming coming from outside. Suki looked at Angel who was staring intensely out the window. "Angel-chan…" Angel simply turned to her and said "It's gotten really late. Shall we go home?" Suki nodded and the two headed out.

They maneuvered their way through the crowed. People were screaming and freaking out over the screen. Angel pulled Suki by the hand looking down. _I mustn't look. For Suki's sake, I mustn't look!_ "Don't let go of my hand okay Suki-chan? It's crowded." Angel put on a force smile and Suki nodded slightly. She could tell Angel was just trying to be brave for her. Suki didn't want to, but for Angel she did, She turned to look at the screen.

She saw All Might facing off against of villains, and who else was there fighting against the villains? Katsuki Bakugo. Suki's eyes widened, she look towards Angel who had her head down. _Angel… I'm sorry… because of me… you're trying too…_ Suki stopped and Angel turned around to look at her surprised. "Suki-chan…?

Suki pulled Angel into an embrace and started to cry to her "I'm sorry! Angel-chan im sorry! Im sorry!" Angel wraped her arms around Suki and started crying to. "im sorry! Angel-chan…"

"It's okay Suki-chan, I know… you just wanted to protect me… I know…." Angel let go out Suki and wiped her eyes. She smiled at Yuki and turned towards the screen. Seeing All Might and Bakugo struggling against the villains. Suki looked at her worried but then, "BAKUGO! ALL MIGHT! DON'T GIVE UP! BAKUGO BEAT THEM! YOU CAN DO IT!"

Angel was a small girl. Small height, small body, and a small quirk. But she screamed louder than anyone else. People around her turned and started for a second, before they too started to cheer on All Might and Bakugo. Suki looked at Angel in amazement before smiling. _That's my Angel-chan._ She began to cheer for them as well.

Next thing they know, a giant ice block appeared on the screen and what seemed like a group of boys rushing off of it. No one knew what was going on or who they were, but they all saw Bakugo blast his way out of the villain reach and to the group, escaping them, and leaving All Might to go all out against the villains. The crowed began to cheer. Suki turned towards Angel in excitement "Angel-chan, isn't it great…"

Angel stood there sobbing. Not out of sadness, but she couldn't control her happiness. "Im sorry… Suki-chan… But… But… im just so happy!" Angel cried, and Suki smiled, _im glad Angel, im glad you are happy again._ But it wasn't over. Everyone watched and held their breath as All Might face up against All for one. Angel and Yuki started to hear people getting scarred and worried, and then the unthinkable happened. All Might was defeated. She was a scrawny man with no power, he looked like a corpse. The people in the crowed began to cry. Angel looked around at everyone, everyone distraught and worried. She took a deep breath and folded her hands together. Suki noticed light coming from Angel.

" _Angelic cra_ …" Suki put her arms around Angel. "Suki-chan…" Suki shook her head to Angel. "But.. I…" but then Angel heard the people call out "DON'T GIVE UP ALL MIGHT!" Suki and Angel looked around at the crowed, they have not given up hope yet. Angel and Suki joned in the cheers and watched as All Might defeated All for one, once and for all.

All Might pointed into the camera "you're next"

Angel grabbed Suki's hands and jumped up and down. Little did she know, just 5 ft away from her, another boy her age was crying over this statement, and next to him, Katsuki Bakugo.

 **AN: thank you all for the support! this is going to be a long story so I know it may seem a little slow... but i'll try to update as much as possible so we can get to the good stuff. Let me know what you think and thank you for reading!**


	5. Umbrella

"Neh? Angel, slow down? What's the rush?" The four girls were packing up to leave from school, although Angel was moving faster than the others.

"Today is UA's first day back since summer break! I have to try to go see Bakugo!" Angel jammed everything in her bag and ran off. Her friends followed behind.

"Yeah but Angel-chan…" Mei ran, trying to keep up with Angel "What are you going to do if you see him?" Angel turned her head to Mei and with a sweet Angelic smiled said "I'll follow him home of course! Then I'll know where he lives!" Her three friends stopped in their tracks and took a deep breath. "Honestly I figured she would want to do something like that." Suki adjusted her glasses.

"Angel really is something…"

"Shouldn't we go follow her?"

Suki took a deep breath. "Let her be for today, knowing her, she'll fail and try again tomorrow." Sana laughed "Yeah that sounds like our Angel." Mei giggled as well.

 **At UA**

Angel waited around the corner, watching the school gate. She watched a herds of students walked out and walked in the same direction. She waited and waited. Still not Bakugo. Her head drooped but then she heard some yelling. She perked up and looked over at the gate.

"Im telling you Bakugo, wait until you see this ultimate move I'm working on" The boy with spiky red hair was having a conversation with Bakugo while walking out of the school yard. "YEAH BUT WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE WHAT I GOT! I'll beat everyone in class… especially that Deku…" the red hair boy laughed and they both walked together in the same direction. Angel's eyes lit up _Wow! He's so determined to beat everyone in his class! He is so strong!_ Angel slowly followed them, trying not to be seen. She hoped to see where he lived, that way…

 ** _In Angel's imagination_**

 _Walking home from school, waiting at the train station, an innocent Angel ran by Bakugo, tripping and spilling her belonging everywhere. "Ah him such a clutz!" Bakugo bent down and started helping her pick up her books._

 _"_ _Here let me help… idiot…" Bakugo looked at her smiling. Angel's heart fluttered. Angel ended up getting on the same train as Bakugo, and got off at the same station, and started to walk in the same direction._

 _"_ _I guess our houses are pretty close together.." Angel said quietly._

 _"_ _yeah.. I guess we'll be running into each other a lot then." They walked in silence for a bit before Angel tripped again, Bakugo caught her in his arms. "crareful… I guess… I need to walk you home everyday… since you're such a clutz… I don't want you getting hurt…" Angel looked at him and covered her mouth, she began to tear up. "Why are you crying?" Angel wiped her tears_

 _"_ _im sorry! Im just so happy! So happy!"_

 _"_ _come here you big cry baby" Bakugo pulled her in for a hug, Angel wrapped her arms around him. She looked up and met his eyes, and he met hers, he pulled her closer to him and…_

"Neh? What do you think they're serving for dinner tonight?"

"How should I know?"

Angel stopped as she saw Bakugo and his friend walking to a fenced in area right next to the school. After the two boys went through the fence she snuck close to it and looked trhough. Her heart sunk and she saw they were dorms… student dorms! Angel felt her dream crack. _Guess… I won't be able to walk home with him…_ Angel slowly walked away

…

At her house she layed on her bed watching old romance dramas on TV. " I wish some day… Bakugo and I… could be that happy. She rolled over, looking at the photos of Bakugo she hung around her room. _Bakugo…"_

 _"_ _Oh it's raining and I don't have an umbrella! My poor hair!"_

 _"_ _Here… take it… I don't need it…"_

 _"_ _Wait… shall we share it…"_

Angel rolled over again and looked at the TV. She saw the couple in the show walking closely together under an umbrella. "that's it!"

 **The Next day**

"well did you find out where he lived?"

"yep!"

"so… are you going to go to his house or something?

"nope!"

"does he live near you?"

"not ever close!" Angel went up to another student in the class, a quiet moody girl that usual keeps to herself. "Hotaru-san?" The girl looked up, surprised that someone was talking to her. "I heard you can make rain right?"

"I uhh… yes… but… I can produce a rain cloud, and I can move it over places, but it's only a small clous, so I can't really 'make it rain'."

Angel grabbed her hands. "that's an amazing quirk! Hotaru-san! I need your help, and only you can help!" Angel used her Angel charm to warm Hotaru's heart. Hotaru blushed and nodded to Angel.

"What is that girl planning…" Sana, Mei, and Suki all looked at Angel with semi-worried looks. "Who knows what goes on in that girls mind…" Suki said, getting up and approaching Angel once she was done talking to Hotaru. Angel had a wide grin. "what did you do this time?" Sana and Mei walked over too, wanting to hear Angel's story.

"Well, you see… Bakugo actually lives in these UA dorms they have… so I thought another way I could talked to him, would be offering an umbrella when it unexpectedly rains!"

The three girls all looked at her with blank faces. "What, did you get that idea from a tv drama or something? Mei asked, breaking the awkward silence." Angel blushed and looked away "Maybe…" the girls all sighed.

"we better go with her this time." Suki said to her other two friends "I have a bad feeling about this idea. The three girls followed as Angel skipped hand in hand with Hotaru.

…

The 5 girls all waiting around the corner near UA. Angel had her umbrella with her. "Okay Hotaru, I need you to try to make a rain cloud big enough to surround the school."

"Wow, this is the most focus and determined I've ever seen Angel-chan." Mei noted. Usually Angel is an innocent air head, so they were all very shocked to see her this dedicated to something. That was probably another reason to why they supported her on this.

"okay here I go." Hotaru created a large storm cloud over UA. The girls watched as UA students ran trying to cover themselves from the rain. Angel began to feel a little nervous. She took a deep breath and started to move forward. She didn't want to miss Bakugo. "Shit! When did it start raining?" Angel saw the read head boy walk out with his bag above his head, followed by a boy with blond hair, and a tall boy with tape on his elbows. Following behind them was Bakugo. _There he is!_

"go get him Angel!"

"DO your best Angel-chan!" Her friends supported her from behind the corner. Angel took a deep breath and ran towards them "umm ano.." All the boys stopped and looked at her. The blond boy stepped up to her.

"well hello miss, are you here for my autograph?"

"umm, no.. I" The other boys started laughing

"come on Kaminari, can't you go a day without hitting on a girl, look you scared her." The tall boy pushed Kaminari away "are you alright?"

"uhh… yeah... I.." Angel's faced turned red, she didn't know what to do, everyone was staring at her.

"This is stupid…" Bakugo said under his breath as he started to walk away. Angel saw him walk away and immediately ran up to him, putting out the umbrella.

"umm! Bakugo-san! Here!" Bakugo looked at her confused.

"oy Bakugo, you didn't tell us you had a girlfriend?" the three boys started laughing

"SHUT UP! NERDS! I DON'T EVEN KNOW THIS CHICK!" Bakugo looked at Angel, her heart ponding "I don't need your umbrella." Bakugo turned and walked away. The spiky red head boy ran after him, looking back at Angel "Don't worry, he's like this to everyone, that's just how Bakugo is." Kaminari walked over to Angel, "yeah if you want, I could take that umbrella and…" The taller boy hit him on the head "watch it play boy. Sorry about that miss, you better head home." The two of them walked away. The rain stopped. Angel was left standing there alone, soaking wet.

"Angel!" "Angel-chan!" her three friends and Hotaru ran up to her.

"im sorry Angel-san! I couldn't keep the rain going for much longer."

Angel slowly looked up to her and smiled "it's okay! It was rude of me to ask you to use your quirk out of the blue. But thank you for your help!." Angel looked down and started walking away. Her friends followed.

"Im sorry Angel-chan. I knew how much you liked him."

"Yeah, but there will be other people out there Angel, some guy better them him! Like my Todo-chan!"

"I told you to stop calling him Todo-chan! It's weird! But Angel don't let him get you down, you're too good for him!"

Angel stopped and looked up. "No. I won't give up! Just because it looked like I failed todsay, doesn't mean I really did." She turned and looked at her friends with a smile "I did my best today, for I was actually able to approach and talk to him. That's a step right? I can only grow from here!" ngel turned around and started walking again. Looking determined "I will definitely not give up hope!" She nodded and ran off. "Come on guys!" Her friends smiled and ran after her. Angel really had this positive effect on people. No matter what the situation is, she seemed to always smile and look towards the best tomorrow.

 **AN: Hey, im sooo sorry for not posting in a while! I was away on a trip and didn't have access to my computer, but i'll try to update regularly now! Thank you for all the follows and let me know what you think!**


	6. Oppertunity

Angel slumped over her desk. It had been over two weeks since the umbrella insistent and she still has not talked to Bakugo.

"Cheer up Angel-chan! You've already made it this far!" Mei encouraged Angel from behind.

"Yeah I mean you've already made it this far!" Sana added.

"Angel-chan…" Suki looked at her defeated friend. _Why Angel-chan… Why are you getting so upset over someone you barely know… idiot…_

"I don't know what im supposed to do! I've gone to the school multiple times, but whenever I see him leaving the gates I just can't approach him. Even when he's leaving alone… I just get so nercous and I chicken out!"

"Aww Angel-chan!"

"there, there…"

Mei and Sana rubbed her back while Suki leaned on the desk next to hers. "If this is making you this upset then maybe you shouldn't be obsessing over him so much."

"Suki-chan!"

"Hey Suki that was too harsh…" Mei and Sana were surprised that Suki would say something.., anything harsh to their precious Angel ever. Especially since the two of them were so close.

"I am just concerned for Angel's health that's all. I think she is taking this crush a little too far. I mean, you go to the school all the time, but never approach him, are you okay with just looking from a far all this time. Unless you actually plan to go and talk to him you should just leave it alone." Suki grabbed her bag and left for their next class.

"Well that was harsh."

"Are you okay, Angel-chan?"

Angel sat up and wiped her eyes. She smiled and nodded "Yeah im fine! Suki-chan is right. All I'm really doing is just following him like a little girl. It's almost… creepy… I guess, if I really like him, I should try to focus on getting him to know me! Getting him to like me! I believe I can do that!" Sana and Mei smiled, Angel just had that effect on people. Always making them smile.

The three girls gathered their stuff and headed off to their next class. For the last class of the day, the students split off into the special classes they signed up for. For Angel and her friends, they were a part of the medical course. They, with all the other freshman who signed up for the medical course, gathered in one class rooms to learn about working in the medical field. The class was led by Saiko sensei, an expert on healing potions and a head curse at one of the best hospitals in Tokyo.

Suki was already sitting at her desk looking forward. Angel took a deep breath a ran to her friend, wrapping her arms around her. "Im sorry Suki-chan! You were right I am being too obsessed! I need to instead going after my goals and not just look from afar. I love you Suki-chan and thank you!" Suki blushed a little and looked away. "well… yes… I just cares about you that's all…" Angel smiled a big silly grin and sat next to Suki.

"you really are like puddy in her hands" Sana teased Suki who so easily gave in to Angel.

"But aren't we all Sana-chan?" Mei added, sitting in her spot in front of Suki.

"Yeah I guess." Sana sat in front of Angel, the four of them in a square.

"Okay class!" the teacher walked in and the class quieted down. "Before we start our lesson I have exciting news! Are school has received an invination to have some of our medical students help out at the hero junior license exams next week! Isn't that fun! During the exam, Hero courses from all over Japan gather to take an exam to get their Hero license, because a lot of fighting is involved, the students get injured so they need medical volunteers to help them out. If you are interested in parting in this, which I highly recommend you do, you can sign up after class!"

Angel's eyes widened. "THAT'S IT!" Angel jumped out of her chair. Everyone turned to look at her "ohh umm.. sorry…" Sana and Mei laughed.

"ahh… yes… Angel-san… This is a good opportunity if you want to work in hospitals, heroes come in all the time with injuries, we must be there to help them!" Angel's face went red, but at the same time she was happy.

 **After class**

Sana stretched her arms "Ahh, that was a long lecture.. I hate when we have lecture classes…" Before anyone could respond Angel ran right past them and to the teacher.

"Hi! Yes Professor..!"

"Angel-san Saiko-sensei is fine…"

"Saiko-sensei! I want to volunteer!" Her teacher was taken aback by how enthusiastic she was. Angel was normally a timid girl, so seeing her this energetic and determined was shocking.

"Ahh yes, umm which area would you like to work at?"

Angel tilted her head "Area?"

"Ah yes, there are different exam sites, that way two hero courses from the same school won't have to go up against each other… I can see which one is closest to your house or to our school…"

"No!" Angel gave her teacher a serious face. "I want to go to the one that students from UA class A-1 will being going to!"

"What was that about her saying she wasn't going to be too obsessed anymore?" Sana and the rest watched Angel. Suki sighed "I figured she would do this. Come on, let's not let her do this alone."

"Ahh, well, I have to look at the rosters…"

"Saiko-sensei, sign us up for that one too." Her three friends all lined to her. Their teacher sighed.

"Yes, well, I'll see what I can do, but I can have you four signed up, looking for the exam site the UA class A-1 students will be at. Is that alight?" the four of them nodded and began to pack up and go home.

"SO Angel, you wanna come and hang at the mall with us after school, or are you going to go look at your precious Bakugo?"

Angel smiled "The mall sounds great, let's go!"

 **AN: this was a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer. I have to go and look at the manga again to see how this part played out, hopefully i'll have the next one out soon. Thank you for all of your replies! it means a lot to me. Hope you enjoy this new short ch!**


	7. Guardian Angel

"Neh, Suki-chan… Sana-chan… don't' you think these outfits are a little too… we…" Mei came out of the dressing room in her nurse outfit. All medical volunteers are required to wear nursing outfits, that way the heroes can easily find a medical student if needed. For boys it consisted of soft white pants and a matching white button down. For girls the uniforms were light pink button down dresses that barley covered them, the outfit come with thigh high socks, white nurses shoes, and a nursing hat. They also had to wear a white pouch around their waist that contained medical supplies.

"Meh, it could be worse right?" Sana twirled around in her outfit, "I actually think I look pretty cute!"

"I don't know, I just feel these outfits might be a bit too revealing for a school exam."

"I agree with Mei-chan. These outfit might be a little to risqué."

"Sorry for making you wait!" Angel came running over after changing. All of her friends stared at her in shock. Even though Angel was wearing the same uniform as them, the same sexy looking nurse uniform, she made it seem pure and innocent.

"Ahh! Wow! Everyone looks so cute in their outfits!"

"she's… she's too bright! My eyes…!" Sana jokingly covered her face, Angel looked at her confused.

"Well, I guess the whole "risqué" thing doesn't apply to all of us huh Suki-chan?'

"Yes indeed. I honestly don't know how she is able to make her uniform so whole-some looking…"

Angel looked at her friends smiling _She's so bright…_ Her friends all had the same thought. Angel's uniform was specially made so that her wings could fit through the fabric, and her halo layed above the little nurse's hat. "I'm ready!" _im ready… to see Bakugo… I've been staying away from him, I didn't want to feel scary or anything, but now! Im ready to help him!_

"OKAY EVERYONE! GATHER AROUND!" the head of the volunteers was calling everyone over.

"For today's event, you will be treating and taking care of students when they finish the exam. It doesn't matter if they have lost an arm, or are just tired, you must treat everyone seriously at 100%. Now, we will be splitting you all off into two groups depending on your quirks. One group will help with serious injuries, the other group will give support to minor injuries or fatigue. Everyone understand?"

Everyone shouted yes as loud as they could, getting ready to support the heroes. The announcer began reading off names of the people who were in the first group, the group who would deal with serious injuries. Sana and Mei were put into that group due to having healing quirks. Angel and Suki were put into the second group, but Mei was on stand-by for the serious group in case they had students who were knocked out cold. Her quirk helps looking into people's last 5 minutes, so if something happened that needs to be seriously treated, she can see it.

"It's a shame we all have to be in different groups! Mei-chan… Sana-chan… Have fun in your group and good luck!"

"yeah! And we'll let you know if we see Bakugo." Sana gave Angel and thumbs up and Angel blushed. Mei hit Sana on the back of the head "Let's go dummy… Angel-chan, Suki-chan, see ya later! Do your best!" Angel and Suki nodded while waving goodbye to their friends.

"Well, Angel-chan, shall we go get ready?"

"yes!" Angel nodded and she went off.

 **30 minutes later**

"Okay everyone, I have just received word that the exam has just begun. Everyone I want you all to be ready now. We don't know how many people we are going to get, and when we are going to get them. We won't even know how seriously injured they are. But remember this is how it is in real hospitals as well, so you have to be ready for anything." Everyone nodded, getting ready.

"Ahh, im starting to get nervous! My heart is ponding so much!"

"It's okay Angel-chan. Im sure you'll do great."

"thank you! Suki-chan! I plan to do my best!" Suki smiled at Angel _Angel-chan… you should be the least bit worried… You have a special quality no one else has, a certain charm to you… im sure you will make anyone you meet here today happy._

"EVERYONE LOOK ALIVE! WE HAVE A BUNCH OF PEOPLE COMING IN!"

"ehh? Already?"

"and so many? Who the hell took them all out?"

People from the first group were funning all over the place dragging bodies in. "120 students, 80% are still knocked out, most of them have broken bones…"

Everyone was moving so fast and people were running left and right. "waah! This is so scary!" Angel was getting more nervous looking at all of the chaos.

"Angel-chan, let's go…" Suki pulled Angel away from the hospital area and near the waiting room. "it's quitter out here, plus we're not really needed in there…"

"thank you, Suki-chan!" Angel said half out of breath.

"Oye! Shiro-san! We need you over here!"

"ah.. yes coming! Sorry, Angel-chan… I'll come back and soon as I can. Hang in there." Suki ran off to help in the hospital room. Angel was left alone with just a few other people.

"umm, excuse me, Kurata-san?" Angel turned around to see one of the head nurses talking to her. "ahhh! Yes! But Angel is fine!"

"umm, yes, Angel-san… We have one person who has passed already, could you bring him some tea? It'll help him relax, plus he seems a little lonely…"

"ah, yes! I will…" Angel peeked out the door and saw a large man, he looked at least 2ft taller than her, and he looked as though he could snap her in half with his bare hand. His hero uniform resembled a military uniform somehow, with a long cape. _No way that's a high schooler!? And he took out 120 students all by himself?_

"Angel-san is something wrong?"

"ehh! Ano.. no nothing!" _Whoa he's so scary! I don't wanna go… but… If I want to help heroes. Heroes like Bakugo… I have to be able to handle anything!_ Angel took a deep breath and walked out into the waiting room carrying the tea. _Wow… he looks so serious and mature!_ The boy turned to look at her.

"HEY! ARE YOU A VOLUNTEER HERE? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IM SUPPOSED TO DO NOW? I WAS TOLD TO WAIT HERE BUT IT'S KIND OF BORING. OR IS THAT TEA FOR ME?"

Angel stood there in shock, the boy was so energetic and lively it actually scared her… "I..uh.. I.."

"OYE MISS? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"Ah Yes! Here! Te.. tea for you!" Angel presented the tea cup to him with shaking arms.

"OH THANK YOU!" _why is he so loud!_

"well then… you can just wait here unti…"

"OH THIS TEA IS SO GOOD!" Angel jumped again, she thought she would be done with dealing with the scary boy. "DOES THIS HAVE SOME KIND OF MEDICINE IN IT? DID YOU MAKE IT?'"

"Ahh! Im sorry I don't know!" Angel was slightly covering herself while shaking.

"Oh, im sorry am I scaring you? SORYY!" The boy did a full 90 degree bow. Even though was apologizing he still scared Angel

"Ah! No! uhh… it's okay!"

"Sorry, I just feel so energized after that. But now I have to wait here all by myself, for so long, I don't know what to do!" The boy stopped shouting and to Angel, he seemed more approachable now. And she, being the kind soul she was, did not want to leave him alone.

"ano.. well… I don't have to do anything for a while,if you like… I can!" the boy jumoed forward and grabbed her hands with his. "REALLY! YOU'LL STAY WITH ME? GOOD I CAN TELL YOU ABOUT THE EXAM SO FAR!"

"aaa..ano.. yes but please don't shout… it's a little scary…" the boy stood there for a minute and then….

"IM SOOOO SORRY!"

Angel sat with the boy and listen to his story about him training for the exam, and the work he did with his friends, and how he came up with a plan of beating all those people.

"Honestly I didn't think I would get out that many people, but a hero always give their best!" Angel smiled while listening to his stories, she realized he wasn't as terrifying as she first thought. And although she didn't understand a lot of the training and hero business, she was enthralled by his passion for it.

"Wow! It seems like you put in a lot of effort into your training! Being a hero seems hard… but also fun at the same time!"

He had a large grin on his face "Of Course! Being a hero isn't just about having cool costume and names, it's about protecting those who matter! By being the best person you can be! By being someone who inspires others…"

"Is there a hero that inspires you?"

"… is this?... YEP! A hero that inspires us all!" _He must be referring to All might!_ "Oh, by the way, you never told me your name!"

"Oh ah! It's Angel Kurata! But, everyone calls me by my first name Angel."

"Well Angel-chan! My name is Inasa Yoarashi. I promise I will become a great Hero who can protect you and your friends and family!" He gave her a bright warming smiling

"Thank you, I look forward to it!" She smiled back. By this time more and more students started to file in. "Angel-san! We need your help again!"

"Uhh, yes coming! Well, it was nice meeting you and good luck!"

"Yes! Thank you Angel-chan!" Angel smiled and ran off. Yoarashi sat there smiling _What a sweet girl. For some reason… after talking to her, I feel a little more relax._ He watched as other students filed in. _Well, at least im not lonely anymore._ He went up to one of the other students in the room and started up a fun conversation.

"Angel-san, some of the students who lost are having a hard time dealing with it… a lot of them are freaking out, I need you to go soothe them." Angel nodded and headed to the room for people who lost in the first round. She saw a boy shaking and crying "What am I going to do! What am I going to tell my parents!?" Angel took a deep breath and went over to him. She put her hand on his cheek. He looked up at her and met her large green-blue eyes. The boy starting to calm down a little.

In a sweet soft voice Angel said "Don't cry… It will definitely be alright!" The boy stopped crying and smiled a little "Right… just because I failed for the third time in a row… doesn't mean I cannot ever be a hero… I can keep trying. Thank you." Angel smiled at him and nodded. She then went to the next person.

Another gift that the Angel quirk comes with is being able to soothe someone's heart. When someone is panicking and cannot think straight, she can calm them down enough to think reasonably.

 **Guardian Angel: a skill only possessed by people who have an angel quirk, it's a power that can calm people down and make sure they do not making a decision that they will regret.**

"Ahh… im so tired…"

"Angel-chan!"

"Suki-chan!" Suki ran up to Angel.

"Angel-chan, I havn't seen you around lately, what were you doing?"

"Sorry! I had to help calm people's hearts." Suki smiled _Yes… that is something only are Angel can do…_ "What about you. What have you been up to?"

"Well, I needed to help in the emergency area, but after that I have been handing out Tea to some of the winners, there is about 50 people in there already…"

"Wow! 50?!" _I wonder if Bakugo is one of them…_ "Ano… did you.. umm.. happen to see…"

"No I did not. I acutally have not seen any UA students yet."

"Eh? Really?" _the students here must be really strong… I hope Bakugo is okay…_

"come on Angel-chan… it seems more people need out help…" Angel nodded and ran off with Suki. The day had only just began.

 **AN: I just want to thank everyone for the reviews! you are all so nice! Im glad you like the story! We are getting closer and closer to Angel meeting Bakugo again! Let me know what you think of the new chapter!**


	8. You are my hero

"Listen up everyone! Because of the large number of passing students, we are going to put out tables with water, tea, and snacks, everyone in group two needs to help!" due to the large number of passing students, it would be harder for people to hand out tea and snacks individually, so they decided to set up tables. Angel grabbed a plate of rice balls and carried them out. "Suki-chan are you coming?"

"Sorry Angel-chan. I have to help out in the emergency room for the rest of the day, too many knocked out students." Angel nodded and smiled at her friends as she went out, Angel carried the snacks into the waiting room. _Whoa there are so many people! Oooh, they all look so cool!_ Angel looked around at all the tall people around her, she gently set the rice balls on the table.

"Thanks for the help Angel-san!" Angel nodded as the other girls in the group set up the tables, she heard some of the other volunteers whispering about something. "Yeah omg I think that's him!" "the one who stood out in the sports festival?" "Wow he is so handsome!" Angel looked over and saw one UA student. _Oh, that's that boy Mei-chan and Sana-chan are in love with. Todoroki-san? I think that was his name._

"Omg! I should totally go and talk to him!" "no way I want to!" "we should all go!" the girls laughed together.

"Actually none of you will be going over to him. We need help in the room for those who failed. Come on, Angel-san, Kinimoto-san, sakuyo-san, stay here and watch the table okay, let us know if you need more snacks or tea." The girls nodded and the teacher dragged out the other three girls. "Well, Angel-san, now it looks like we just need to wait around." The other two girls Angel was with started up a conversation she didn't really know about, she looked around the room. _I wish Suki-chan was here… I wonder if I'll see Bakugo…_ Angel's eyes went to Todoroki, _he looks so lonely… just like me…_ Angel filled up a cup of tea and went over to him.

"a..ano, excuse me?" Todoroki looked up at her _An angel?_ she was shaking a little from being nervous. "We're.. umm.. Offering tea and snacks to those who have passed the first round.. I uhh… didn't know if you knew, here," Angel kindly presented Todoroki with a cup of tea.

"thank you." He looked down a little bit. _Ohh, what do I do!? He looks sort of sad…_

"ano, hey! I.. I havn't seen any UA students yet, I wonder where they could be?"

"yeah…" _Ahh I made him feel worse!_

"ahh..ahhaaha… My friends are actually working in the other room, so I'm kind of lonely without them, not that I don't like the other girls here, but they're from different schools so I don't know them to well! Umm, im sorry, you're probably trying to relax and im just talking about myself!"

"no, it's fine. Im actually starting to feel a little relaxed." Todoroki took a sip of his tea. Angel just smiled and nodded "Im sure… my classmates will all pass as well…" Angel's eyes brightened

"Of course they will! Im sure they will!" Angel smiled and Todorki looked up at her _She's.. energetic…_ Todoroki made eye contact with Yoarashi, who was staring at him intensely _what is that guy's problem…_ Angel turned around to see what Todoroki was looking at, when she saw Yoarashi, she smiled and waved at him, when he noticed her he smiled and waved back. _Oh, he was just looking at this girl, I guess, I was just over thinking._ Angel turned back to Todoroki, "Well, I wish you luck" She bowed to him and ran off to the table with the other girls. Todoroki looked into his cup _I wonder… where everyone else is…_ Just then he saw four more of his classmates come over. Tsuyu Asui, Mezo Shoji, Kyoka Jiro, and momo Yaoyorozu.

"Oh, Todoroki! You passed first in our class!" Yaoyorozu perked up when she saw Todoroki _of course he would pass first, he is the strongest in the class._

"yeah it doesn't seem like anyone else from out class has passed yet."

"Yeah, usually you think Bakugo or Midoriya would pass first." Jiro added, looking around at the other students.

"Oh Todoroki! Where did you get the tea?" Yaoyorozu who lived Tea, was of course the first to notice, "They're handing some out over there" Todoroki pointed to the table.

"Shall we go?" Jiro nodded and the four who just passed walked over at the table. Angel was pouring out more cups of tea. "Excuse me, do you know what type of tea that is?"

"yes! It's chai tea with herbs to help with fatigue…" Angel looked up to see more UA students _more passed! Im glad… Todoroki won't feel as lonely…_ Angel made eye contact with Asui _A frog?_ Asui looked at Angel _an Angel?_ The four of them took some rice balls and tea and went back to where Todoroki was. Angel watched them, having fun conversations. _What a nice class… they seem like they're all best friends. I wonder if Bakugo, has someone he likes in that class…_ "Hey, Angel-san." Angel snapped out of her thought and look towards the other volunteers, "We're running low on Tea, could you go grab some more. Angel nodded and headed off towards the volunteer area. When she got back there she saw her friend Suki sitting down drinking water.

"Suki-chan!" She smiled and ran up to her, giving her a hug. "I've missed you!" Suki hugged her back "there…there…" Suki explained that they still needed her but that she was just taking a break. "Oh, is it that busy in there?"

She nodded "Yeah, a lot of them have some serious injuries too. Broken bones, burnt skin… Some people were lying out there trapped under falling buildings… It's a little scary but everyone is doing their best. Including Sana-chan and Mei-chan." Angel's eyes lit up, she was glad her friends were doing well. "Anyway, how are things going on your end?"

"Oh! Im just coming to fill up a pitcher of Tea, then I have to go back out, oh but listen to this! I talked to that boy Sana-chan and Mei-chan like, Endeavor's son! Im sure they'll be surprised when they hear that!" Suki smiled, she wanted to ask… but she was afraid of the answer.

"Did you see Bakugo-san yet?"

Angel shook her head. "but, im sure he'll pass soon! No… I know he will! Because that's the person he is!" Suki nodded _Angel-chan you're always so positive… I don't know how you do it… is it because you're an angel? Or because…_

"Shiro-san! Break time is over! We need you back here!"

"Yes coming! I'll see you later. Good luck." Suki ran off, Angel waved good bye to her, also waving her "Good luck!" She smiled and went to grab another put of tea. "Okay, here we go…" As Angel started walking back she heard the announcer say **"ALREADY 80 PEOPLE HAVE PASSED! ONLY 20 MORE SPOTS LEFT!"** After hearing this Angel became a little worried _I hope… Bakugo will be a part of those 80 people…_ Angel walked around the corner, and sitting alone, in the hallway, was Bakugo Katsuki.

Angel hid behind the wall. _Omg why is he here! I mean, it probably means he passed, but why is he all alone! Who is he sitting here alone!_

 **5 minutes earlier**

Bakugo, Kaminari, and Kirishima all headed to the room where passed students went. Along the way they ran into Deku, Sero, and Uraraka. While Kaminari, Kirishima, Sero, and Uraraka were all celebrating on winning, Bakugo looked at Deku. _This bastard… quirkless nerd, but now he's powerful… It pisses me off… but what pisses me off more is that I let him beat me… I won't let you beat me anymore… Deku…_ He walked by Deku. "So you made… shit nerd… You made your power your own…" Bakugo went off on his own. He didn't want to deal with Deku, and he wasn't into celebrating like everyone else was. Deku turned to look at Bakugo as he walked away. _Did he just acknowledge my power? Kacchan…_

Bakugo sat on a chair in an empty hallway near the waiting room. He wanted to relax first before he went and joined everyone else. They were all being too loud for his tolerance. Angel looked at him. Her face bright res. _What should I do?! Do I go talk to him? Or do I just walk by him? No! I should definitely go and talk to him! I can't let this opportunity fly by! But I don't know what to talk about!_ Angel took a deep breath and began walking down the hall. Bakugo didn't even flinch. _No.. I want to talk to him… I want to let him know im here… I want to tell him…_

"Good job in passing the first exam!" _Crap! I said it!_ Bakugo looked up at her, her face went bright red. _He's so close!_

He looked down, "yeah…"

 _What? How do I respond to that?_

"umm, there are snacks and tea in th waiting room you can get…?" _Wait no! I don't want him to leave yet! Ugh why am I so stupid!_

"I just want to be alone right now okay!" _He sounds annoyed im annoying him!_ Angel took a deep breath. _I guess, I should just leave him alone._

"Umm, well I hope you do well in the next phase…" Bakugo looked up as Angel was about to walk away.

"you look familiar… Do I know you?" Angel's faced went red and she jumped up.

"umm…yeah…well.. sort of but … not really.. ahhaha…" Bakugo looked at her with an annoyed face, Angel squealed. "Well, I was… by UA once… and it started to rain… I umm, tried to give you an umbrella… but you didn't take it…" Bakugo went back into his memory of when it was raining. _It rains all the time how the hell am I supposed to remember…_ But he recalled be offered an Umbrella once by a girl. _Was that her?_

"That's so?" Bakugo leaned his head back.

"actually… that's not the only time we've met…"

"huh?" Bakugo looked at her and she blushed.

"Well… back in August… I was at a summer training program, I fell from the sky, and you saved me, I think this was also during your training camp… Umm, well… that meant a lot to me!" Bakugo looked at her and tried to remember the training camp. All he could remember was intense training, eating shitty meals, and being attacked by villains, he doesn't really remember saving someone.

"Ya, I remember that stupid training camp, ugly villains came and screwed everything up. And they took me and my helpless ass and I had to be saved my the bastard Deku…" Bakugo started feeling angry again. _Always saved by stupid deku…_ "He really pisses me off! Looking at me like im weak… like im always the one attacked by villains…"

"I don't think you're weak!" Bakugo looked up to see the girl in front of him with a serious look. "I don't think your weak and I don't care if villains got you. Doesn't that make you even stronger? If villains are always after you doesn't that mean they see you as a threat? I think you are very strong and very kind, and will make a great hero one day who will save many people! No, you are already a hero, you are my… Number One Hero!"

Bakugo was taken aback by what the girl just said. Flash backs played in his mind, of when he was young and watched All Might defeat bad guys. _"I'm going to be the number one hero one day just you wait!_ He also thought about all the times Deku beat him, and when he fought against All Might, and realized the difference between the two. _"You are my… Number One Hero!"_ Even though people always criticize him for being too rough and dangerous, how people always make fun of how aggressive he is, this one small girl, said he was her hero. _Her number one hero huh?_

Angel's face turned bright red and she turn around _Ahh! I can't believe I just said all of that!_

"Hey you." Angel jumped and turned around, Bakugo was staring at her with a serious face. Her cheeks were still bright red. "what's your name?"

"It's… Angel…"

"ha…" _She's named after her quirk?_ Bakugo looked at her, Angel was confused and didn't know why he was just looking at her, she felt hot and her face just kept getting redder. Eventually he broke the stare and looked down a little "Thank you…" Angel's eyes lit up, she didn't believe what he had just said to her. He got up and started walking to the waiting room, he stopped when he was behing her. "Thank you… Angel…" He walked away.

Angel just stood there frozen. She ended up dropping the tea. Her heart was racing like crazy. She didn't even know what to think.

"Hey Kirishima? Have you seen Bakugo?" Kaminari asked Stuffing his face with a rice ball.

"don't know, he went in first by himself…" Kirishima looked around for his friend. "Oye there he is." Kirishima started to walk forward, but stopped when he saw Bakguo's face was a little red, Behind him, he saw a girl, one of the medical volunteers standing in the hallway, with her hands clencthing her heart. _That girl… is she…_

"Yo! Bakugo! Look, there's 11 of us already!" Kaminari handed Bakugo a rice ball and he knocked it out of his hand. Bakugo started yelling again, being typical Bakugo, Kirishima looked at him, and then to the hallway and saw the girl was gone. Kirishima shrugged it off, and went to join them, waiting to see if the 9 other classmates were going to pass as well.

As they heard the announcer say that there were 0 spots left and 100 people have passed, the 11 UA students looked around for their other classmates, and to their happy surprise, they saw all 9 of them come in together. They all cheered and hugged each other. All students from UA class 1-A had passed the first part of the exam.

Angel came back out with new Tea. "It took you long enough, what was taking you so long?"

"Sorry, i… got a little distracted…"

"well, it's fine now, the fist exam is over, we just have to wait a little while…"

"AAAH! SHORT NURSE UNIFORMS!" Mineta of class 1-A shouted as he looked at the three volunteer staff working at the snack table. His classmates look annoyed as they were used to his behavior, he went right up to Angel.

"Excuse me miss, I seem to have an injury, could you heal me please…" Angel backed away not sure what to do. Jiro was about to go and apologize for his behavior when Bakugo went over and hit him right on the head.

"CUT THAT OUT! PERVERT SHORTIE!" Everyone in their class was surprised, and Mineta was scared shitless. They all were annoyed by Mineta's behavior, but Bakugo never once commented on it, nor had he ever even talked to Mineta before.

Angel was a little shocked at first, but smiled gently at Bakugo and quietly said thank you. Bakugo just turned away from her and walked away. Kirishima saw this exchange happen and looked at Angel. _I swear I've seen her before…_ he followed her gaze and saw she was looking at Bakugo and her cheeks were blushing.

"Oye, I think that's the girl who offered Bakugo and umbrella one day." Kaminari said.

Sero also notice "Oh you're right, that's totally her."

Kirishima remembered now. Of a small girl with Angel wings and a halo offering Bakugo an umbrella, and him just flat out ignoring her. He looked at her again. _Just who is that girl…?_

 **AN: Yay Angel finally had a conversation with Bakugo! Only took 8 chapters! Hope you guys continue reading and let me know what you think! there's gunna be even more development in the Angel-Bakugo relationship coming up soon so keep reading!**


	9. the results

Angel and the other two volunteers started to clear out the table, more girls came out to take things away as well. "Angel-chan." She saw Suki running towards her. Angel's face lit up before making a sad crying face

"Suki-chan! I missed you so much!" Suki patted her on the head "It's okay. Anyway, im not needed anymore, so im here to help." Angel nodded, she grabbed a tray with empty cups on it, she started walking to the other room when she tripped over herself, but was saved by her energetic friend Sana.

"Angel you klutz, can you do anything without us?" she playfully bumped her head.

"hehe im sorry…" Sana helped Angel carry the cups to the other room.

"So… did you see Bakugo? Also did you see my Todo-chan!? I wanted to go look around, but it so crowded in there…. I didn't see any UA student around…"

"And you should not have." Suki was following right behind them. "we're not here to fan over the students, they have to focus on their exam and we have to focus on out task."

"Actually… the truth is…" Angel told her friends about her meeting with Todoroki and her meeting with Bakugo.

"WHAT NO FAIR I WANT TO TALK TO TODO-CHAN!"

"I can't believe you actually got to talk with Bakugo."

"Yeah Honestly im more surprised that you were actually about to have a conversation to him… and you basically confessed to him…"

"Ehhh? No! it wasn't anything like that!... But… What if he thought?" Angel's face went bright pink and she curled up in a little ball. "Im so embarrassed!"

 **Mean while**

Bakugo sat on the couch, not really wanting to talk to anyone. _"You are my number one hero!"_ Bakugo shook his head _the hell was wrong with her?_ Bakugo looked up as she saw the small girl clearing things out. He watched as she almost tripped and her friends how to help her. _What a idiot… small… helpless… people like her are… are…_

"Ahhh so many beautiful nurses… I should go get their numbers…" Jiro stuck her ear phone into Kaminari

"stop, we're not here to flirt with girls…"

"Oh really, that's not what I saw… right Midoriya?" Sero pulled Deku over, "Midoriya was behind a rock with that girl over there… and she was naked!" Deku started freaking out saying it was her quirk while Mineta and Kaminari were bombarding him with questions.

"No NO I swear it wasn't like that!"

"yeah yeah, say what you want about her Midoriya, but I just found the golden treasure here. Mineta pointed out one of the nurses with dark hair and glasses, the lovely Suki-chan who was Angel's best friend. Suki, Angel, and Sana were picking things up to pack up. "Glasses… black hair… big breast! She is the ultimate hottie!" Mineta drooled while looking at her. "She looks even bigger than Yaoyorozu" At that moment, Yaoyorozu, who was on the opposite side on the room, got a chill.

Kaminari nodded "yes I see, but you can't rule out the girl with the Angel wings… she's like, the ultimate moe!"

"No no Kaminari, you need to pay more attention…" Mineta pointed to Angel's chest, and then to Suki's. "you see the problem?"

"True… she is as small as Jiro…" Just then Jiro appeared behind him and hit him with another ear phone jack.

"You know I can hear you right?" She told Kaminari off as Mineta watched the nurses left the room. Bakugo also watched Angel carefully. Kirishima saw Bakugo staring intensely at Angel the entire time.

"Yo, Midoriya…" Kirishima pulled Deku to the side.

"Uh, Yeah is there something wrong?"

Kirishima pasued for a bit "… You grew up with Bakugo right?" Deku nodded. "Do you know… if he was ever interested in anyone? Like girls?"

Deku was caught off guard by this question. That's the last thing he'd expect someone to ask about Bakugo. He had to think long about it "No… not really… Kacchan would always get into fights… he would stick up for his friends against the older kids, and sometimes he would like to challenge stronger people. He was more focused on himself then anyone else. He didn't really pay attention to his friends that much either."

"Is that so… Well… Do you know of any girl ever liking Bakugo?"

One again Deku had to think for a while, this was never really something Bakugo talked about. "Kacchan… was really popular due to his quirk… Everyone knew he wanted to go to UA to become a hero… and everyone believed he would do it… But other than that, I don't really think any girls were interested in him, it was more like they were afraid of him. He never really associated with people weaker than him." _Sounds like Bakugo… wouldn't expect anything less from him._ "Is there any reason on why you're asking me this? If.. if you don't mind!"

"hmm… nothing really I guess… just curious!" Deku nodded, he was about to add something else when the screen turned on and the next and final stage of the exam was announced.

Back in the medical wing, Angel, Suki, and Sana were relaxing, most of the losers were healed so they were just waiting fot Mei to come out. One of the head people came out.

"Okay everyone, thank you all for your hard work! From here on out, it'll be up to the heroes to support themselves and injuries, so we will not be needed anymore. You are all free to go, and thank you for coming and helping out today! We really appreciate it!"

People began to move around the room and pack up their things. "I guess we should go get change?" Sana stood up and stretched.

"Yeah! And we can wait for Mei-chan to be done!" Angel went ahead of them, she smiled with them but as soon as she got ahead of them she looked down a little. _I really wish… I could stay longer… to see Bakugo again…_ the three friends changed out of the nurse's uniforms and got back into their school uniforms. Due to them being here for a school program, they of course had to come in their uniforms. "Let's wait for Mei-chan out here!" as they sat down they heard students from another school complaining to the teacher.

"Please? Why can't we just stay and watch? We've came all this way!" the teacher rolled her eyes. "You can watch but don't be disruptive, Remember this is a very important exam, these students aren't just here for you girls to scream over, this is their job, they are taking this seriously. The girls nodded and giggled as they ran off.

Angel's face lit up and she looked towards Suki. She sighed. "Alright we can stay." Angel and Sana jumped up.

"I can watch Bakugo!"

"I can watch Todo-chan!"

"I thought I told you not to call him that anymore…"

"Mei!" the three girls ran up to meet their friend who had already changed into her school uniform. Mei stretched.

"That was nerve racking, people kept on being pulled in, over and over again, Just when I finished healing one kid, another came in, it just didn't stop. I never had time to relax."

"Well, we got good news for you! The teacher said we can stay and watch! So we can cheer on Todo-chan!"

"sana-chan. Let me remind you that the teacher specifically said we are not supposed to scream or cheer for them."

"Yeah but still…"

"I think it'll be fun anyway, just to see how heroes work. And you can watch Bakugo right Angel-shan?"

Angel nodded but Sana stepped in before she could say anything "Oh, listen to this…"

"EHH? YOU ACTUALLY TALKED TO HIM?" Angel nodded slightly, still embarrassed by that she said. "That's a big step forward! Angel-chan im so proud of you!" Mei wrapped her arms around Angel.

"Anyway, we should go into the stands now! I don't want to miss out on my precious Todo-chan!" the four friends, finally reunited, headed out. They saw a bunch of the other medical volunteers sitting around, plus some of the students who failed the first part of the exam.

"this is so exciting!"

"yeah, but you can't really see anyone from up here. Maybe Bakugo and Todoroki are near the other side." Suki adjusted her classes.

Angel looked down for a bit "Yeah they may be true but, I still want to support the students I can see!" The girls all nodded as they watched.

Everything was going well with Heroes saving people, but then pretend 'Villains' showed up and everyone had to fight. Where they were sitting, the girls watched Todorki and Yoarashi fight against each other.

"my poor Todo-chan!" Sana and Mei watched on the edge of their seats. When everyone was saved, the exam ended. The announcer stated that the results would be posted shortly and that students change out of their costumes.

"Shall we head down." Suki looked towards her friends and they all nodded. They walked along with the girls from other schools who were talking about who they think passed. A lot of the girls actually went to the same schools as some of the people who took the exam. SO they were excited to see if their friends passed.

"It's sort of weird not actually knowing anyone personally who took the exam…" Mei acknowledged as they watched all the girls around them.

"True." Suki added. "Our school doesn't even offer a hero course, so we wouldn't know anyone."

"Yeah maybe we kind of look like a bunch of girls obsessed with the heroes…"

"I don't think that at all!" Angel jumped in front of her friends. "We want to help the injured, we want to help heroes and people who get hurt! I think staying and watching it training for us as well!"

The girls looked at each other and laughed. No matter what, Angel always found the good in every situation.  
By the time they all got outside, they saw the hero students waiting for the results. The results went up and everyone went crazy. People cheering and high fiving each other. One of the medical volunteers ran up to a hero student wearing the same uniform as her.

"Yo-kun! Im so proud of you!" She threw her arms around him and he smiled back at her.

"Aww, that's sweet! Hey, Angel-chan do you think…" When Mei turned towards Angel, she saw Her making a worried face. "What's wrong?"

"Bakugo's name isn't up there…." The girls all looked

"you're right… and Todo-chan's name isn't up there either!"

"Well probably because Todoroki and that boy were fighting. I don't think that boy passed either."

"Yeah, and we didn't really see what Bakugo was doing. What do you think Angel?" Sana looked over at Angel who was looking down.

"Im just worried… Bakugo isn't taking this well…"

…

"WHAT THE HELL?" Bakugo was PISSED Everyone backed away from him. Kaminari laughed at Bakugo about why he failed. "SHUT UP I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Yeah, I can't believe our top two classmates both failed…"

The announcer added that the four who passed could take a special class and get their license early, or wait until the next exam takes place. Bakugo was shaking. "THIS SHIT…." Kirishima tried to calm Bakugo down but he just yelled at him.

"Let's go, Angel-chan." Suki pulled Angel away, as they were walking away, Angel watched Bakugo with a concerned face, the two of them locked eyes. Bakugo saw the girl who just a while ago said he was her hero, and he saw the sad look on her eyes. _Damn it… this fricking sucks…_

As they left Angel ran ahead. "Angel-chan? Where are you going?" Angel waved at her friends.

"I just remembered I had to do something! I'll meet up with you later!" And off she went. Her three friends looked at each other confused, and then walked together slowly to the train station.

 **1 hour later**

The UA students returned to their dorms. They were on a bus the entire time. While everyone was talking about how excited they were about their license, Todorki sat quietly in the back and Bakugo sat angrily. Mineta tried to go and talk to them, to rub it in their faces, but everyone knew if they went to talk to Bakugo they would probably die.

 _Deku… A good for nothing… Yet he keeps beating me… I won't let him win… I will surpass him… "You are my… number one hero!" … I bet he would be her number one hero, he's always doing stupid shit like that… saving people weaker than him… im not weak…_

By the time they got back to the dorms it was already getting dark. Everyone stretched their legs and yanwed. They all talked about getting dinner. "Don't let it bring you down Bakugo, let's go in and eat!" Bakugo pushed away Kirishima's hand. "Leave me alone…" Daku watched all of this happen _Kacchan…_ Bakugo walked away from the dorm, not wanting to deal with anyone. He turned the corner and saw a familiar looking girl.

"Oy. You." Angel jumped and turned as she saw Bakugo there, _Ah, I didn't actually expect to see him! Now what…_ She blushed a little.

"I… uh…"

"Im not your hero." Angel looked up and saw Bakugo's troubled face. "Not when I keep losing to nerds like Deku…"

"But you have a chance to get your license soon anyway right!?" Bakugo looked at the girl. She was standing in front of him with a serious face. "If you get to take a special class… doesn't that also give you an advantage to everyone else? Getting to learn extra skills that they will miss out on learning. I think, that's one uping them!" Angel looked down a little. "So… please don't say you're not my hero…" Angel looked up, with her bright eyes. "No matter what! Im going to support you and cheer for you! Im going to give it my all… So you have to give it your all!" Angel smiled as Bakugo. He just looked at her, not really knowing had to react. Angel's face went red. _I can't believe I keep saying all this embarrassing stuff! He's going to think im a creep!_

"Im going to…" Angel looked up at Bakugo. "Im going to take the special class and improve my quirk… I won't let Deku and Half and Half bastard get ahead of me…" Bakugo smiled "Im going to be a better Hero then all of them so just you watch!" Angel smiled

"I look forward to it! Oh and one more things… Here!" Angel held out a box.

"What the hell is that?"

"Oh.. umm… Well you did a lot today so I… went home and made you a bento as fast as I could… it probably doesn't taste that good… but… I wanted to do something for you…" Angel looked down, she was too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. He took it out of her hands. She looked up at him and he had his head turned away from her but still took the bento. Angel Smiled, "I umm… Hope that I can see you… again…" Bakugo nodded. "Umm… well… good bye!" Angel turned and ran away, face blushing like crazy. Bakugo looked down at the box lunch the girl made him. _She's… strange…_ Bakugo stashed the bento into his school bag so no one would ask about it. Little did he know Kirishima had been listening to the whole conversation.

 **AN: it's been a while since I posted but i'll try to post more, im going for a chapter every 3 days, wish me luck? Anway, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter and i'll see you soon!**


	10. the list

"You're going to fight me. Right here. Right now." Bakugo faced Deku and put out his fist. _You got your power from All Might right?_ "I want to confirm what's all that great about you… That All Might would pass down his power to you…" Bakugo had enough of everything working out for Deku, he realized it a while ago, but after everything that happened with the license exam… and meeting someone who said he was her hero… He had to find out... Why Deku… He wanted to see… what he was missing… to improve himself and become a hero to surpass All Might. And so…

"And so did he eat it?!" After the license exam, Angel and her friends now had to return to school. Angel informed them about how she went to see Bakugo and made him a box lunch to eat.

"I don't know! I mean… He took it… that's a start right?" Angel smiled to herself. _He actually took it! I was so worried he wouldn't want it!_

"Well that is great and all, but now what do you do? Do you plan to go back?" Suki asked, knowing that Angel was still a little too pushy. "He'll think your stalking him… you might even annoy him. I would be careful."

"Yeah.. but… I want to see him again… And ask if he tried the bento! If he is going to train again! I want to talk to him again… but I don't know how!"

"If it were really meant to be… Im sure you'll see him again!" Mei smiled warmly at her friend, cheering Angel up.

"Maybe… I could go visit the school just one more ti…"

"No."

"But I…"

"No. Angel-chan. Let is go. Like Mei-chan said, if it were meant to be it would happen." Suki was not giving up on this. She loved and supported Angel, but she also didn't want her getting too involved.

"Wow that was a little harsh…"

"Mmm, but I think Suki-chan is just showing how she cares in her own unique way!" Sana sighed and smiled.

"What ever Angel, you be you… we'll try to figure something out together okay?"

"Okay!"

 **2 days ago**

Bakugo watched as Angel ran off down the street. He turned around and started to head back to the dorm. Kirishima quickly rushed back inside the dorm, hoping Bakugo didn't see him. _So that's it… hehe Bakugo has a secret admirer. She seems like an interesting girl… this should be fun._ Bakugo was Kirishima's best friend. He had many friends throughout his life, but he was his first best friend. He wanted to support Bakugo and be there for him, whatever the situation, so when he saw a pretty girl interested in his friend, he couldn't just let the opportunity pass by. So he thought up a plan.

"Ey, Mineta?'

"Uhh, ya?"

"Do you think we should make a ranking of who the hottest girl in the class is?"

Mineta froze for a second. "… KIRISHIMA YOU'RE A GENIOUS!" Mineta ran off to talk to Kaminari, who's face lit up. _There… that should get the ball rolling…_

 **Later that night**

A gathering happened in Kaminari's room.

"Okay gentlemen. I bet you are all wondering why we have brought you here." Mineta and Kaminari gathered all of the boys in the class. Kirishima had to physically drag Bakugo. They were all sitting awkwardly cramped in one room, waiting to hear what this was all about.

"TA-DA!" Kaminari held out a list with numbers 1-7. "We are going to make a list ranking the girls in the class. From hottest, to least."

There was silence. "…" "WHAT THE HELL THAT'S WHY WE ARE HERE?" Everyone starting yelling at the two boys saying that this was cruel and they had more important stuff to do. People started to get up, including Bakugo. _Shit, I can't let him leave yet._

"Uhh, I mean, are there any girls in class you actually like? I mean… yeah there is a girl in the class… who im sort of interested in…" _That's a lie._ Everyone turned towards him and immediately sat down, leaning forward listening to him. _Well, it work anyway._ "uhh yeah… Ashido-san…" Everyone's eyes widened. "Yeah, well, we went to middle school together so I've always looked up to her… Anyway. So, how about it? Anyone?" Kirishima gave a devilish grin to Bakugo who turned away in disgust.

"Uhh, actually, I've kind of had a crush on Hagakura-san since the beginning of the school year…" All the boys turned towards Ojiro who was blushing a little.

"Ehh? But you don't even know what she looks like?"

"Mineta-kun, people are more than their looks you know." Shoji, who has been done with Mineta and his tactics stepped in.

"Yeah, even though we don't know what she looks like… I like her personality, and how energetic she is and everything… I really appreciate her."

"AWWW! How cute!" some of the boys in the class laughed and teased him.

"yo, knock it off guys… seriously… you were the ones who wanted to make a list in the first place."

Silently a quiet shaking hand held up a sign that said " _Ever since the final exams… I sort of have started liking jiro-san"_

"EHHHH? KODA SERIOUSLY!?" Kiminari got too close to Koda and Sato had to pull him off. "Honestly why would you like that girl? She's always making snide remarks and making fun of me… she totally un lady like…"

"I personally hold Yaoyorozu as the top of our class…" Mineta was drooling while thinking of Yaoyorozu. The boys started arguing some more over this. Kirishima started to think this wasn't the best idea.

"How about you Midoriya-kun? Any girls you're interested in? Like maybe, Uraraka-san?" Aoyama shot Deku a sparkling smile.

"WH..WH… WHAT? NO NO NO! NO WAY! I mean… yeah she is super cute and kind and… BUT N..N.. NO WAY!" Everyone started to laugh and Bakugo shook his head.

"This is a waste of time." He got up and started walking out.

"Wait Bakugo, what about you?" Kirishima shouted out to Bakugo, before he could leave. "Any girls in the class you might like?"

"Huh?" Bakugo gave him a pissed off look.

"No way, I don't think Bakugo even knows any of the girls in our class!"

"I don't think he even knows we have girls in our class!" Sero and Kaminari laughed and the other boys joined in.

"Yeah, I mean, do you even know any of their names?"

Bakugo thought hard for a second and then started listing off "round face… ear phone girl… pink one…"

The boys all burst out in laughter. "just as I thought he doesn't even know their names!" Sero cried laugh.

"SHUT UP! I'LL KILL YOU! I don't need to think about pointless things… All you weaklings thinking about things that don't matter… WHEN I'LL BECOME THE NUMBER ONE HE…" Bakugo stopped mid-sentence " _You are my… number one hero!" "Please don't say you are not my hero!"_ He shook his head. "Nevermind.. im going to bed…" He stormed out of the room. All the boys looking confused. _So I wonder… if Bakugo… with that girl…_ After that most of the boys went back. Kirishima asked Sero and Kaminari to stay for a second, and Mineta also stayed as well.

"So… there's something I need your help with… concerning Bakugo and a girl…"

…

Bakugo went into his room and slammed the door shut. _Stupid…_ " _You are my… number one hero!"_ Bakugo though his pillow against the wall "SHUT UP!" He look at the empty bento box the girl gave him. It was small, only filed with two rice balls, a mini salad, and mochi. But also inside was a note that said 'Do your best! ~Angel' Bakugo walked over and grabbed the note. He crumpled it into his hand and blew it up. "I don't need annoying things like that in my life." He said that. But all that night, everytime he closed his eyes, he saw her face.

 **AN: short chapter I know! Im in the middle of moving right now so I don't have a lot of time to write, but i'll try to get a longer chapter in soon. ALSO, for those who have not read the manga, spoilers will be coming up. Okay thank you all for following this story and I hope you enjoyed this short chapter!**


	11. the plan

"seriously Bakugo I can't believe you fought Midoriya."

"Yeah and now both of you are on house arrest…"

"and cleaning duty…"

The boys in the dorm all mocked and teased Deku and Bakugo about cleaning around the dorm. While Deku was apologizing, Bakugo was screaming and cursing at them. While in the midst of all this, Kirishima shot looks at Sero, Kaminari, and Mineta.

 **Yesterday**

"Uh, yeah we were just wondering if there was a list of the medical volunteers from the license exam?" the four boys went to the school's nurse, Recovery girl, hoping that she would know something about the nurses who were volunteering.

"Well, there isn't exactly a list that has each volunteer, but we have the list of schools who submitted volunteers. Why are you boys interested? Nothing bad I hope?"

"Ahh, no, we umm, well, there was a nurse who really helped us out and we wanted to thank her… and umm, let her school know she did a great job!"

Recovery girl looked at the boys suspiciously. Kirishima was doing the talking, he knew she wouldn't trust them if someone else were to ask. She sighed. "Well, okay then, im not sure how you'll find the girl with just a list of schools, but there also is no harm in you having the list so here. She went into her desk and pulled out a file. She looked through and pulled out a paper. "Here are the schools that send volunteers for the junior hero license exam. Have fun with whatever you are doing and stay out of trouble!"

"Yes! Thank you very much!" The boys bowed and thanked recovery girl and left to continue with the plan.

"So, now what do we do?"

"Well, I saw her uniform, all we have to do is look up each of these school's female uniforms and try to find a match." Kirishima pulled out his phone and started typing away.

"Hmm, there's only about 25 schools on this list. Seems pretty small…" Sero was reading over Kirishima's shoulder.

"Yeah, apparently these schools have a special course specifically for people who want to go into the medical field." The boys got back to the dorm, Luckily for them, Bakugo was getting yelled at by the teachers for getting into a fight with Deku. They all congregated into Kirishima's room. "Okay, so the first 4, didn't match the uniforms, but this 5th one. Has brown uniforms, but they're a little different from what I saw that girl wearing…" they wrote down the school and continues the list. "Number 14 Mihaki High school…" he typed in the school name and school uniform and familiar brown uniforms popped up. "oy, I think this might be it!" the boys all crowded around. Mineta was happy about the uniforms short skirts and such, but just in case they went down the line, and it seemed Mihaki High was the one with the matching school uniforms. "I guess we know where we are going now."

 **Present day**

While Bakugo was screaming Kirishima, Sero, Kaminari, and Mineta all headed out. "Can someone remind me again why Mineta is here?" Sero asked, not really sure why they were letting a pervert like him accompany them on finding Bakugo a girlfriend.

"Meh, I mean, he already knows our plan…"

"PLUS!" Mineta jumped up. "I saw that Angel girl talking to the beautiful girl with dark hair and glasses… which means they might be friends… WHICH MEANS I MIGHT SEE HER AGAIN!" All three of him hit him,

"If he does anything I'll tie him up with my tape…."

The school wasn't too far from UA. It was actually only two stops away from UA, so they easily got there before classes ended. The four of them his behind a tree near the gates, waiting to see if they recognize her. And they waited for a long time

"She could have already left…"

"Or, she could be in a club…"

"Then we will just have to wait til clubs end!" Kirishima was starting to get annoyed by Sero and Kaminari, but then Mineta started walking forward.

"I Sense her… Glasses and Dark hair…"

"That's great and all man but were looking for an… Angel!" They all spotted Angel with her three best friends. Including Suki who had long dark hair and glasses.

"THERESHEIS!" Mineta started running but Sero pulled him back with his tape.

As Angel and her friends got closer Kirishima stepped out, followed by the other three UA students. "uh Excuse me." Angel and her friends stopped, confused at first before they started realizing who was in from of them.

"ehh, you guys are…"

"Uhh, yeah, were first years from UA. You girls were at the license exam right? I think we remember seeing you there." Although Kirishima was trying to talk to all of them. He was really looking at Angel, who shly hit behind her friends. Sana and Mei being the more sociable ones spoke up.

"Yeah we were. Can we help you with something?"

"Sana-chan! Don't be so rude to them! Sorry about my friend here… but umm… why are you here…"

"Well, actually it's bec…"

Mineta cut Kirishima off and jumped towards Suki "IT'S BECAUSE I WANTED TO SEE…" Sero got him with his tape and wrapped him up,

"Sorry about this guy, I wear were not all like him…"

"Whoa! So you really do have tape that comes out from your elbow!"

"uhh, yeah…" Sero was thrown off by how close Sana got to him.

"I have threat that comes from my fingers! It's cool seeing someone with a similar quirk!"

"What really., no way let me see…" Kirishima cleared his throat and shot daggers at Sero "uhh, I mean sorry, we are here for something in particular actually."

"But if you want after we could meet up again…" Kaminari slid close to Mei and whipped out his phone. Kirishima hit both him and Sero on the head.

"Ahem. Sorry about that. We're actually here to talk to you." He held out his hand to Angel who looked at him confused. "You know Bakugo right?" Angel went pink.

"ehh? EHH? Babakugo-san? I..uhh… no.."

Suki jumped in front of her. "is there something you want to say to Angel-chan?"

"Your name's actually Angel?"

"Excuse me I was talking to you."

"Suki-chan it's alright! Umm, well… I don't know Bakugo-san personally but… I am a fan of his… I guess…"

"EHH? Bakugo has a fan? And it's this cute girl? NO WAY!" Kirishima hit Kaminari on the head and Angel looked down.

"Ah, sorry about that, how about we treat you something to eat? I have something I want to talk about." The three girls looked suspicious, but ultimately, to Angel's wishes. They went along. The eight of them went to a small café near their school.

"So it's… Shiro-san… Hayama-san… Yamori-san… and Kurata-san?"

"You can just call me by my first name Angel… I don't mind…"

"okay, Angel-chan! Anyway, im Sero! And this guy wrapped up is Mineta." Mineta shook around but Sero had him tied up good.

"Im Kaminari"

"Im Kirishima, Bakugo's best friend! … Probably…"

"Probably?" Sana asked. She was doing most of the talking, since the others were mostly shy, especial Angel and Suki. Suki was sitting furthest from Mineta, and Angel was sitting next to her, then Sana, and Mei sat on the end. Kaminari was sitting across from Suki, then Kirishima was sitting across from Angel, then Sero, and then Mineta was on the end.

"Bakugo doesn't really ever express his feelings… which is why I was shocked to see him talking to someone outside of our class…"

"Yeah especially a girl. He doesn't even talk to the girls in our class." Kaminari added.

"Anyway, I just wanted to ask how you knew him. He is really an important friend to me."

"Uh!, yeah… I… I guess I just really admire him…"

"Admire him? Most people are scared of him!"

"Yeah, all he ever does is scream and hit people, im surprised he has a fan…" Kirishima kicked Sero and Kaminari under the table.

"Ignore them…"

"No it's okay! I… I don't think he's scary at all…. Actually… I think he is strong and determined!" Angel looked down blushing "I like how he gives it all… even though he's already the top of class… even though he won the sports festival… He still gives 100% and he never takes anyone lightly. He would never go easy on someone just because he felt bad for them. He takes things straight on." This time Angel looked directly at Kirishima with a small smile on her face. "Everything I wish I could be or I wish I could do, he does! I could never be as strong willed as him, I'm weak, and small… Im not that smart either. Im too afraid to take risks and chances.. so..so! when I see Bakugo fight and give his everything! I can't help but feel my heart race! I just think he's absolutely amazing!"

The three boys all looked at her with shocked faces. Angel blushed like crazy and hid her face. Sana and Suki patted Angel on the head. "It's okay Angel, we think you're fine the way that you are!"

"Even if the person you love is crazy."

"HAHAHAHA!" Kirishima couldn't help but laugh. "Im sorry, I just… I didn't think there would be someone out there who really appreciated Bakugo for who he is… Like I said, most people are scared of him… But as his friends… we don't see him ass this crazy guy, we see Bakugo for how he really is, and I didn't think someone else would ever get that."

"Nonono! I should be apologizing for saying something so embarrassing!"

"You're fine! Like kirishima was saying, Bakugo really isn't a bad guy, it's actually kind of nice to know that there is someone else out there who understands him."

Angel's eyes lit up as she smiled. Her friends were a little wary at first. Having UA students call Angel and to start talking about Bakugo, but once they saw Angel's smile. They couldn't help but smile.

"You should come stop by some day. Our hero internships are starting soon, but Bakugo has to stay behind for the extra classes. He'd like some company."

Angel's face went red again. "NO WAY no way! I couldn't go! I'd be too nervous!"

"haha, it's okay, you know us now right? We can all be friends, im sure Bakugo would like to see you again too!"

Angel looked at her friends. They all gave her kind and warm smiled. Angel looked back and Kirishima. "Thank you! I'll definitely think about it!"

The boys smiled. They went on to talk more about Bakugo and what type of person he was. The entire time Angel's eyes were lit up. They walked the girls to the train station before waving good bye and heading off to the dorms.

"HOW DARE YOU KEEP MY TIED UP WHEN MY BEAUTIFUL GLASSES GIRL WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" Mineta was finally released and angry at his friends.

"Her name is Shiro-san, Suki Shiro. And I had to tie you up or you'd go crazy!" Mineta was yelling at sero, but was interrupted by Kirishima.

"that girl really is something huh?"

"Yeah, Bakugo is lucky that a girl that cute is into him!"

"I just hope, she'll come and see him…"

Angel spent all Night in her kitchen "Should I make him another bento? Should I make cookies? Should I make anything at all? Is it really okay to just show up out of the blue? I mean yeah I have been going and watching him… but I could never actually go up to him! What do I do!"

Meanwhile Bakugo cleaned the dorms with Deku… un aware of what his friends were planning.

 **AN: Hey I hope you all like this new chapter! i'll try to update as soon as I can! thank you all for following my story!**

 **P.S Grace finish Gakuen Alice.**


	12. cookies

It has been three days since Kirshima and the boys went to meet Angel and her friends. She still never showed up. Bakugo's suspension ended and he returned to school. Kirishima tried to stall them from leaving and returning to the dorms. Hoping to see Angel outside. _I wonder if I maybe scared her off…_

"Ahh, I want to see my lovely shiro-san again!" Mineta threw his head back.

"Who's that?" Deku who was putting his things away in front of him, caught on to Mineta's behavior.

His eyes lit up "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen… with the most beautiful body I've ever seen… with the most beautiful bo…" He was cut off sero hitting the back of his head.

"Don't make me tie you up again…"

Deku watched them and smiled a little _Still… it's odd seeing him talk about a girl other than the ones in our class… Maybe someone from another hero course? Maybe someone from the internship he's interested in?_ Class 1-A Hero internships were going to start soon. Although most teachers opposed to having internships for the first years, some students still persisted on them. Deku was one of them… Mineta was not…

Unfortunately for Bakugo and Todoroki, they would not be able to participate in any internships, and would also have to spend their weekends taking the special classes for people who failed the license exam.

Kirishima, Sero, Kaminari, and Mineta all walked out, with Bakugo following behind. It got to the point where most of them forgot they invited Angel to visit, until one day. As they were walking out, Kirishima noticed in the corner Angel being pushed forward. She was looking behind her talking to someone. It seems as though they were trying to pressure her to come up to them but she was too scared. He laughed at the sight. "YO ANGEL!" Angel froze and looked over. She smiled and waved timidly. She started to back away but Mei and Sana came from behind her and dragged her over. "Oh, you guys came too?"

"BUT WHERE'S MY LOVELY SHIRO-SAN?"

"Oh yeah, about that. We invited her to come but…."

" _So you're really going to go again?"_

 _Angel nodded "I also want Suki-chan to come!"_

 _Suki paused for a moment. "I uhh… better not… I don't want to deal with 'that' kid again… ."_

"And that's what happened." Sana explained. Angel still hiding behind her.

"Anyway, im glad you came to visit!"

Kaminari slid next to Mei. "Im gald you came back for me, couldn't resist right?" Mei nervously laughed and Sero hit him on the head.

"Sorry about that Yamori-san… Hayama-san, nice to see you again."

"mmhm! Likewise!" Sana gave him a thumbs up. Angel was still hiding behind Sana, holding something in her hands. Sana and Mei pushed her forward "Come on Angel, you have something for them right?" As Bakugo was walking out, he saw the boys in his class huddled around some people. He noticed white hair, angel wings, and a halo that looked familiar. _What the hell…_

"hmm, I umm, to thank you for treating us to the café the other day, I made you all cookies!" Angel held 5 small bags filled with cookies. She smiled lightly and presented them. The boys all smiled and thanked her.

"OOOH? Im finally receiving sweets from a girl! HAS MY EFFORTS FINALLY PAYED OFF!"

"Yeah no." Sana cut him off.

"Our Angel-chan is just a kind soul to everyone!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Bakugo walked up with a pissed off face, un button shirt, and his bag thrown behind his shoulder. When Angel noticed him she blushed and held on tightly to the final bag of cookies she made.

"Oh, this is our new friend Angel, you know her?" Kirishima asked, with his mouth full. He really wanted a reaction from Bakugo.

"Ehh? Don't know her." Bakugo swing around and began to walk away.

"A… Ano!" Angel stumbled forward. He looked behind, with his 'what you want?' face. Angel blushed and shook as she presented the bag. "I uhh, I made cookies, for your friends and well, I also, wanted to offer them to you…" Bakugo looked at them for a bit and then turned around

"Don't need them!" he stormed off afterwards. Angel looked down with a sadden expression.

"uhh, it's alright, our man Bakugo is just a little… umm…. He's not good around other people. ,ha…" Angel looked up at Kirishima and forced a fake smile.

"It's alright! It was dumb of me to assume he would willingly take food from a stranger! He's smart like that…" Kirishima looked at the defeated Angel. _You're wrong._ He remembered when Bakugo took the bento from her. _He's just a stubborn idiot._

He took the cookies from her. "how about I try to give them to him later? It'd be a shame to let them go to waste right?" Angel nodded. "Also… ummm." He rubbed his head, trying to find the words. "We're all starting internships in this class… so some of us will have to be away. Bakugo… and Todoroki… Have to take a special class on the weekend. Im sure he'll be lonely there. Even if he doesn't say so. He'd might appreciate some support." Angel looked at him with her big doey eyes. She thought for a bit and then smiled slightly.

"I don't want to be a bother to him… but I was want to support him. And most of all… I don't want him to feel lonely!"

Kirishima smiled "Ya, neither do we." He told Angel about the special classes and where they were and what they basically were. She thanked him and ran off with her friends. As they walked back to the dorms, Mineta was pretty morose after not being able to see Suki. Kaminari and Sero shoved their faces with cookies.

"Ya know…se's pretty gawd at baaing."

"Chew before you speak Kaminari…"

"Honestly she's wasted on Bakugo… She can do so much better…"

"Who, with you?" Sero teased Kaminari, he's always been a flirt.

"Well… not me exactly! But… Bakugo wouldn't appreciate her… I don't know why she's so hung up on him…"

Kirshima stopped in his tracks. "We… we know that Bakugo isn't a bad guy… Although most people seem him as being crazy or stuck up. We know he's a good hero…" Kaminari nodded. He knew very well what he was talking about. "That girl… She also sees the good in Bakugo… and I think… She could help him… maybe."

"Yeah I get what you're saying… it just sucks, seeing her face… when he rejected her…

"But even after that she didn't give up right? I think that's the type of person Bakugo needs." The four boys walked back into the dorm. Not many people were around. Just a few girls in the common room talking. Kirishima went up to Bakugo's door and left the cookies out front. He knocked on the door and then walked away.

"WHO THE HELL IS IT?" He opened the door with a scary face… which immediately dropped when he saw no one there. He looked around and then down and saw the bag. _That Asshole… what is he doing?_ He looked around and grabbed the bag. He threw them on his bed. _Things like that are useless…_ Even though he kept thinking that… He couldn't help but keep seeing the small innocent girl in his mind. _Why… why… why is she there? Who the hell is she? She is nobody! Nobody I need! Then why?_

 _"_ _You are my… number one hero!"_

Bakugo hit his head. He sat down on his bed and took a deep breath. He looked down at the bag of cookies and decided to try one. … _They're good…_

 **Short chapter! but i'll try to get the new one in faster! Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. My dreams

It was lunch time. Mei, Sana, Suki, and Angel put their desks together and pulled out their bentos. Unlike UA that has a large cafeteria and fresh made food, their school was just a simple, normal, Japanese high school. Angel, being Angel, was spacing out, thinking about Bakugo, She only thinks of Bakugo now a days. She knows about the provisional licences make up class that he is taking, and she knows the schedule, but she doesn't know if she can just show up or not. _I mean, maybe they need more medical volunteers? But, what if it is just a normal class? They wouldn't need them. If it is just a normal class then can I just wait outside. Maybe we can walk to the train together? No, but, Todoroki-san would be there, and from what Kirishima has told me, it seems like Bakugo wouldn't want to be seen with me by other people… especially Todoroki-san… What. Can. I. Do?_ Angel was in her own little world trying to eat while her friends were discussing their class work and such.

"Geez Sana-chan, if you keep falling asleep in class, Saito-sensei might actually fail you this time! I don't think Even Suki-chan could help you then!"

"Aww, but they were doing a special on the news last night about Endeavor, and you know im a hard core Todoroki fan…" Sana yawned as she leaned back in her chair. "Besides, i…"

"Yeah, did you see the new product Mt. Lady put out?"

"I know! I didn't think she'd start appearing in commercial but I saw her!"

"Wow, being a hero is so cool! I wish our school had a hero department!"

Mei, Sana, and Suki all tuned in as they listened to the other girls in the class talk about heroes. Sana took a bite of her food while she talked "Man… I almost forget that we live in a separate world from them…" the three girls on sighed.

"It's true that our school is just plain compared to others. Even when we were volunteering at the provisional license exam, the nurses from other schools seemed to be more prepared than us." Suki calmly kept eating. She understands very well the difference between their school and a school like UA. It was one of the reasons why she was so against Angel going to the school.

"Neh Neh? Are there any UA students you think are cute?"

"Oh, you mean like the ones from the sports festival!?"

"Yeah! Like, the guy in our year who came in second Todoroki-san! OMG! He is just SOOO cute!"

"His quirk is really powerful too!"

"What about that guy he fought who totally messed up his arm?"

"Oh yeah… He was cute but he literally breaks his bones to use his quirk…"

"And then there's the guy who came in first…"

When they heard that, the three friends all looked at Angel who was staring odd into space. She noticed them staring at her and tilted her head in confusion "Huh? Did something happen?"

"Uhh, no… nothing… you just have some rice on your face…ha ha…" Mei shot Sana a sarcastic 'nice cover up…' face. Suki picked up a napkin and wiped Angel's face. "there. I got it."

Angel smiled at her friend "thank you Suki-chan!"

"Oh, you mean Katsuki Bakugo?" Angel perked up when she heard the name, she listen closely to the girls sitting near her. "Yeah hey may be attractive but did you see how he was tied up at the sports festival? They literally had a muzzle on him. Plus he is way to cocky!" The girls all laughed.

"That's not true…" Angel said quietly under her breath. Her friends exchange worried look.

"Don't listen to them Angel, they've never even met any of them. They'll never understand my Todo-chan! Or Bakugo." Angel smiled sweetly and nodded. _I know, that, their words shouldn't matter… but, it's just not fair to Bakugo!_

As school ended the girls all packed up their bags to leave. "Ano… You guys can go on without me today… theres something I need to ask Saiko Sensei about…" Angel's friends looked at Angel and then to each other. They love to walk home all together, but sometimes things like this happen. Angel or Sana would be in trouble for failing a test and need to stay late, Suki would need to have a meeting with a teacher, or Mei would have to go answer someone who left her a love letter. So they all just smiled and waved goodbye to Angel and headed off.

Angel made her way to Saito-sensei's office. "a..ano… Excuse me?"

Sensei was working at her desk, but was delighted to see Angel. Despite having poor grades, Angel was a kind student and tried her best. She also knows how to use her quirk to help people in the medical care. "Hello Angel-san. It is unusual to see you in my office."

"ah, yes, I know. I just had a question about volunteer work…"

"Volunteer work?"

"Yes, for medical work…"

"Hmm, I like that you are being passionate… Although doing this extra volunteer work won't bring your grade up…"

Angel is not the smartest person in her class. Actually the opposite. The only person in class with worse grades than her is Sana. Her best subject is Japanese literature in which her highest score is about 60. Math is her worth subject and her highest score is a 42. For her medical training she is doing average in the class, but with her general ed courses, she falls behind a lot.

"oh no! it's nothing like that! It's just, after our volunteer work at the provisional license exam, I found out that, I actually really like helping heroes out. I was good at calming people down who had failed or suffered a great deal of pain. It's something that I wish to work on. I hope to one day aid Heroes with their work!"

Her teacher smiled. "That's quite a goal you got there. If I remember correctly, your mother does something similar to that, but she helps calm the victims of villain attacks, not heroes." Angel nodded. "My mother helps civilians with PTSD overcome their trauma. I want to be there for heroes. To let them know, that, they are important to us, and even if they fail sometimes…. _Please don't say you're not me hero_ … They are still heroes!"

Her teacher nodded "that's an excellent dream in life. I can definitely look into volunteer services with heroes." Angel eyes lit up with a smile on her face. _Thank Goodness. Hopefully this way… I can maybe become closer to you? SO that one day we can run into each other, even if we never see each other for years… To know that one day I might get to see you and talk to you again is enough!_ "Oh, well, actually… it seems there are remedial classes for those who failed the second phase of the provisional license exam, for that, they require medics just in case of an emergency… Although they never really take any one from a school like ours…"

"Im definitely interested!" Her teacher looked over at Angel, She had a serious, yet eager look on her face.

Saiko laughed slightly "Well, then, I'll see what I can do!" Angel smiled and thanked her teacher over and over again, and headed off. _I didn't actually expect them to be needing medical help! Maybe I'll get to see Bakugo after all!_ But suddenly Angel's excitement dropped a little, as she remembered all the times Bakugo pushed her away.

"omg, who do you think he's waiting for?"

"He's so handsome!"

"I think he's from UA, I remember from the sports festival!"

Angel was deep in thought and didn't notice all the whispers going on. "Yo Angel!" She snapped out of her thought and looked up to see Kirishima all by himself. "Oh! Kirishima-kun!"

"Hey, I ran into Hayama-san and them, they told you wanted to speak to a teacher so I decided to wait for you."

"oh! Im sorry! Did you have to wait long?"

"haha, no it's totally fine…"

"umm, then, do you mind me asking why you're here?"

"ah, yeah, about that… Well, I know you still havn't really made up your mind about the whole special classes thing, but, I just wanted to let you know that im doing an internship, and so I'll be really busy and will have to miss several classes too…"

"Ah! Congradulations!"

"Thanks…" He blushed lightly from the compliment. "But, because of that… Bakugo will be alone a lot… So please, be by that guy's side. He won't ever admit it, I don't think he likes to be alone."

Angel was taken aback by this. "uhh, no it's really… I mean… I want to go… to the special classes… I was just talking to my teacher about volunteering for them, they need medics near by."

"that's great! Then…"

"But! Im just not sure…" _will is really be okay for me to be there… Do I really belong next to him…_ "I guess im scared…." Kirishima started to worry. _She's scared of Bakugo too? I guess, maybe it is too difficult for someone to really understand how great he is like we do… I really had hopes for her but I guess…_ "Im scared… that he'll hate me if I keep showing up like that! And if there's anything I don't want it's for Bakugo to hate me!"

"… Haha…Ahahahaa!" Kirishima couldn't help but laugh _Really this girl is something_ Angel looked at him with a confused expression. "Sorry for laughing, I just, really think he'd appreciate you being around."

"But… But… All though times… he seemed bothered by me… Im not giving up or anything! I just…"

Kirishima laughed playfully "haha, don't worry! Like I said Bakugo can be stubborn. He cares more then he lets on. Actually, a while back ago I was struggling with things, I didn't really know if my quirk would be powerful enough to really save people, and if I were really cut out to be a hero… But…"

" _I feel… up into now… I've been lackluster... When you all become pros… how can I keep the peace…" Kirishima was venting out loud to his friends, not really looking for a response, but at least not getting nothing._

 _"_ _Forget about 'keeping peace.' Didn't you say you'd be un shakable during the cavalry battle?" Kirishima looked at Bakugo, surprised that he would actually say anything encouraging. "If you refuse to go down, it means your stupidly strong right?"_

"Bakugo… His words really helped me out. He's a really good friend, and I own part of my strength to him." Angel nodded as she listen to his story. She always knew Bakugo was a good guy, which made her even more afraid of him hating her. "Even though he may act like he doesn't care, he really does. Trust me. He won't hate you for trying your best! Although he might get a little embarrassed…." He said that last part under his breath. Angel looked up at him with big eyes.

"You really think so?"

"haha, I feel like I would know more than anyone else!"

Angel nodded "thank you so much! Kirishima-kun! I'll try my best! And be there for Bakugo!" He smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "And good luck on your internship! I'll be rooting for you!" He blushed a little a thanked her. It's always nice getting compliments.

As Angel watched Kirishima walked away, she gained a new confidence. _I won't give up! No matter what! Just like Bakugo!_ Kirishima took the train back to the dorm. _Okay, that's one less thing I have to worry about now…_ Although he was excited for his internship, he was also very nervous He would be missing classes to go a patrol and fight against villains, something he was prepared for, but still also nervous. But he knew his friends, his senpais, and his teachers were all looking out for him. _I'll be a pro hero one day. And stand there right next you Bakugo._

…

It was the weekend now, Angel was accepted as a volunteer, although they only needed about 5 of them, so unfortunately, Suki, Mei, and Sana could not join her.

"I'll be fine don't worry about me! Haha…" Her friends gave each other the 'Well, we can't change her mind can we?' look and wished their friend good luck.

"Tell Todo-chan I said hi!"

"Please don't do that…" Mei and Sana argued about Todoroki while Angel just politely smiled about it

"Will you really be alright without us Angel-chan?"

"aha! Don't worry about me Suki-chan! But thank you for your concern!" Suki smiled, but she was still worried about Angel. _Don't forget Angel-chan… we live in a different world than them._ Angel waved goodbye to her friends and headed off.

On the other end of things, Most of the class 1-A students were taking a relaxing weekend. Some went to train, others went to study. Kirishima, Deku, Uraraka, and Asui had to head out early for their internship, while Bakugo and Todoroki headed out for their first class. _This sucks! Out of all the kids in this class I had to get stuck with Half and Half bastard. He looked over at Todoroki. This asshole made me look like an idiot at the sports festival!_

"What?" Todorki said, showing no emotion as usual.

"JUST BECAUSE WE'RE TAKING THE SAME CLASSES DOESN'T MEAN WE'RE EQUAL OR ANYTHING? I'LL STILL BEAT YOU!"

"oh?" Todorki just turned away and flat out ignored him, which only pissed him off more. They got to the site where 10 other students also failed. Only two of them they recognized. Inasa Yoarashi and Camie Utsushimi.

"Omg, you guys are like totes cuties! Im Camie Utsushimi, but call me Camie kk?"

"What the hell is she saying?"

"Didn't we meet her before?"

"Ah, Bakugo! Todoroki! Sorry about that! Camie-san had a bit of memory issues from back then! So she might not remember." Yoarashi waved as he saw the two UA students again. This time he wanted to try to become friends with Todoroki, he wants to get to know him past his father.

"Yeah, it was like sooo freaking weird! Like totally foggy, but anyway this is gunna be lit!"

"No, seriously what is she saying?" Bakugo was annoyed by this. Annoyed be everything. His rival got an amazing internship with All Might's ex side kick, his best friend is doing his own internship, and he;s left taking remedial classes on weekends. They have to take a few normal classes that lead up to the final exam. They don't know what the final exam is, but until then they have to stick with "normal" classes.

"Okay listen up you failures!" the hero running the classes stepped up. "Over the next couple of weeks we are going to train your mind a bodies to be tougher and stronger! We will work you til you bleed! All to prepare you for the final in a few weeks! SO DON'T SLACK OFF SCUM!"

"What the hell is this guy's problem?" _If he wants to fight then I'll fight, I'm not scared of you… call me scum one more time I dare you… I fuc…_

"Okay, ladies come this way!" A medical hero came out, followed by only four high school volunteers. They were called to be on site just in case of an emergency. Four girls in little pink nurse uniforms. Three of them were 1st years, who came from high end nursing schools, the fourth, was a small, little innocent Angel.

 _That girl… what is she doing…?_

"OH YOU! I REMEMBER YOU!" Angel jumped as Yoarashi stomped towards her. "You were the nice girl from the exams! What was your name again… uhh?" Angel's face went red as she looked around nervously _Everyone's staring at me!_ She made eye contact with Bakugo, and went completely red _He saw me!_

"OY, SCUM, WHO SAID YOU COULD GET OUT OF LINE!" the hero tossed Yoarashi to the side. "Medical volunteers are just here to observe and be on site just in case… Like I said, we are going to work you until you bleed." The entire room went still. Except Bakugo and Todoroki didn't really care, they've delt with worse at this point. "NOW GET INTO YOUR HERO COSTUMES NOW!"

Everyone began to move out "I swear I remember her name… it's at the tip of my tongue…"

"Aww! An Angel how cute!" Camie interrupted when she saw Angel with the others.

"Oh that's it! Angel-chan! Her name is Angel!"

"No you dummy! She _is_ an Angel, that's her quirk!"

"Yeah and her name is Angel-chan!" the two argued about it as they walked into the locker rooms.

"Okay ladies do you understand your job?" the four nurse volunteers nodded. "Okay then good, meet me back here in an hour okay?" "Okay!" the other three girls in the group huddled together as they got ready. They were all from the same school so knew each other well. Angel was left alone.

"I wish Suki-chan or Mei and Sana –chan were here…" She shook her head "no, I should focus, okay, so I think first she asked us to…"

"Oy, you." Angel turned to see Bakugo walking up to her. _He's coming to talk to me… im so nervous…_ Angel's heart started racing and her face went red. "Why are you here?" _I know it! He hates me now! I should have listen to Suki-chan it's all over! And_ "Don't you have anything better to do on weekends?" _huh? He's not mad that I followed him here…_

"uhh… no… I… really wanted to do more volunteer work involving heroes… I wasn't really expecting to be put here…" _Although I have to admit it made me very happy!_

"Hah is that so? That sucks for you, this is going to be boring!"

"Well sure… many things won't happen but… it's still going to be fun to watch! And im sure you'll Have fun right?" Angel put on a sweet innocent smile but on the inside _OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IM STILL ABLE TO HAVE A NORMAL CONVERSATION WITH HIM! Calm down heart… calm down…_

"Huh? What's so fun about this? It's stupid and I shouldn't be here!"

"But you get to practice fighting right? That's what the nurse told us! That it would be a lot of battles against clones! That should be fun right?"

"hmm, a fight? Interesting… Something I could actually get behind." Bakugo started to get fired up, as soon as he heard the word fight, he got excited.

"ahahaha… I umm… I hope I can see you in action! You know when you do that think like 'jab jab' and 'Boom!'" Angel tried to act out punching and explosions but it ended up just looking silly "Umm, something like that?"

"What? You've never gotten in a fight before?" _Wait, that was a stupid question, she's an Angel of course she hasn't_

"I uhh.. don't really fight…"

"Yeah I could figure that out on my own…"

"But I thought the sports festival was really cool! I like that move that you did, when you jumped like this! And then you used your quirk like this! It was really cool!"

Angel once again tried to act out his moves, but failed miserably. "you're an idiot do you know that?  
 _It's not cool…_ "I look stupid out there… I only won because that bastard gave up half way…" _I barley won…_

"I guess it wasn't really your moves or you quirk that were really cool…" _Wow even she thinks so too._ "What was really cool was how determined you were! When you fought! You gave it your all! You never held back! You kept fighting til the very end! Something no one else really did! You were really amazing that way…" Angel's face went bright pink and she immediately turned away _WHAT AM I SAYING I SOUND RIDICULOUS! I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID ALL THAT IT'S SO EMBARESSING!_

"Are you…" Angel heard Bakugo talk to her but she was too embarrassed to face him,

"Bakugo. We have to hurry and get changed. They'll get mad at us."

"Yeah Yeah I get it, screw those guys. I coming!" Todoroki casually walked up to Bakugo and left. He knew Bakugo did not like him, and he didn't feel like dealing with him. _Oh, he's leaving now… I wish I could…_ Angel slowly turned around to see Bakugo walking away. _He's leaving and I didn't get to say goodbye or anything_ As she watched him walk away, she saw him put his hand up "Well see ya later then…"

Angel's face lit up and her heart started pounding again. "Uh yes! G..g…good luck!" Angel grabbed her chest. _I can't believe I talked to him for so long. Kirishima-kun was right! Im so happy!_ Angel then remembered all the things she said to him _Im so embarrassed too!_ She shook her head _no no, I need to focus on work now. I'll one day be able to be beside you Bakugo, just you wait! I promise!_

 **AN: I gave you guys a long chapter since I don't know when i'll be able to post again, but I hope you like the new chapter! Thank you all for the support and let me know what you think!**


	14. Getting Closer

Angel packed her bag and headed out to the train station. _Okay I have everything, nurses' uniform, first aid, and study guide notes._ Today was the final day of the hero license make up exam. It was a rough few weeks, but she was sad it was ending.

At first it was hard for Angel to make friends with the three other girls. They were all from the same school and knew each other for a time. She was the outsider.

 **Flashback**

"Why is she even here? She doesn't even have a medical quirk?"

"Yeah Honestly what good does an Angel quirk do?"

The three other girls all glared at Angel. She was organizing her first aid kit and pretending she didn't hear the other girls, but it still hurt.

The other three girls were Hanabi, who can produce medical tape from her skin, Kagami, who has X-ray visions, and the most talented Zusuha. Her blood can cure any disease. She's been working at hospitals since she was younger due to her useful quirk, but that sort of gave her a superiority complex.

"She doesn't really bother me, I am just here for one reason and one reason alone." Zusuha stopped her thought as he walked in. Shouto Todoroki.

Her face went red as he walked towards her. She was about to step forward and say sometime but he walked right past her and right over to Angel.

"Yo."

"Ah! Todoroki-san!" Angel's face lit up as she saw an old friend. _I guess he remembers me from the license exam!_

"I need my arm bandaged." Todoroki rolled up his sleeve to reveal a massive cut on his arm.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Angel was taken aback. "what happened?" She began taking out the bandages.

"Ah it's… it's a lot to explain…"

"Why is he asking her for help?"

"seriously we have way more medical knowledge!"

Hanabi and Kagami were whispering about Angel. She could hear them but she just put on a fake smile and acted like she couldn't, but Todoroki heard her to.

"Yeah I mean, I wouldn't trust her applying my bandages…"

"Wow it must be SO nice playing the innocent card, and then getting everything you want." Zusuha interrupted the other girl's whispering with her loud statement. Loud enough so she knew Angel could hear her. But still, Angel smiled.

Zusuha walked towards them "You know you better be careful little 'Angel-chan' You wouldn't want to hurt Todoroki. He's a loved hero." Angel stopped. She never really doubted her medical skills before but being with professionals threw her off. "Why don't I take over for you? I have much more experience and…"

"No thank you. I asked her to do it." Todoroki cut Zusuha off. He gave her a cold stare. She stepped back stunned. The room fell silent after that. "It's okay." Todoroki looked at Angel, assure her that she can put bandages on just fine. She smiled and nodded as she finished patching him up. "See? It looks fine." Todoroki began to walk away, but before he left he turned to the other girls. "I didn't know nurses were always so chatty with a patient around. Maybe you're not as professional as you think you are." And with that, he left.

The three girls let out a breath. Zusuha fell to the floor in tears. "I… I can't believe I messed up… in front of him! Anyone but him!" Kagami and Hanabi could only just stand there and watch their friend cry. They were also shaken from what Todoroki had said.

Angel walked forward and put her hand on Zusuha's shoulder. _It's warm… and soft…_ Zusuha looked up to see Angel's gentle smile. "Why? Why are you being nice to me? We were so harsh on you.. yet.. Why?"

"I may not have a medical related quirk, and I may not have as much experience and knowledge as you… But I work hard in all my nurse classes! I practice tying bandages and CPR almost everyday! That's the most I can do. I can work and study hard. I can practice until it my hands bleed. I will never give up on my dreams! I will keep working until I can catch up to the professionals, I will keep trying! So… what is the most you can do?"

Suzuha looked at Angel's warm eyes. _What have I been doing? Ever since I was little I was in a hospital… getting my blood drawn to be used to heal people… but what have I done? When was the last time I read a medical book? Do I even know how to perform CPR?_ Tears started rolling down her face. "nothing… I… I can't do anything…" She began sobbing in Angel's arms. "All my life… I've only relied on my quirk.. But… I don't… I don't know anything about really helping people!" _All ive ever done is feed my blood to people. That's all I could do… but, I've never really sat down with a patient… I've never built a bond with them…_ "I really… I really have no experience at all!" She cried into Angel's arms. Angel patted her head and held her.

"It's okay… We all have our strength and our weaknesses, but we also have much more to learn. We can always improve ourselves. Even the professionals continue to work on themselves. What's important is that we don't give up. Even if you make mistakes, you just get up and try again"

Zusuha let out a sign. _My heart… it feels lighter… Is this what it's like to be held by an Angel?_

Yes that's right. Although Angel doesn't have a medical quirk, her quirk soothes peoples and offers them guidance. A skill very necessary for a nurse and doctor to have.

Todoroki who had been listening to the conversation the entire time smiled lightly. _That girl is really something else…_

 **Later that day**

The heroes came back moaning and groaning. They were all covered in cuts and bruises.

"Like, omg, that was sooo not chill" Camie said stretching her arms. "I can't believe we have to do this every weekend, like, I might diiieeeee!"

"Here would you like some herbal tea? It will help relax you muscles!" Angel held a cup out to Camie with a gentle smile on her face. "It's homemade!" Angle's smile was so bright Camie had to cover her eyes.

"She's… so bright…"

"Oh great thanks for the Tea!" Yoarashi grabbed the cup out of Angel's hand a downed it in one go.

"Hey that Tea was for me!"

"Oh really? Haha sorry my bad"

Camie looked ready to kill Yoarashi before Angel interrupted "We have more, I'll go get you some!" Angel ran back to the first aid table to get another cup.

"Wow I can't believe how beat up everyone got…" Zusuha said to Angel while grabbing a new bandage. The three of us definitely wouldn't be able to handle this alone… So… I'm glad we have you."

Angel's face lit up. "really? I'm glad! I hope to learn a lot from you!" She gave Zusuha a large grin _She's… so bright…_ Zusuha covered her eyes. Angel smiled and ran back to give tea to Camie and some other students. Zusuha was gathering supplies when she heard someone behind her.

"I need some bandages for my face."

Zusuha turned around "yes I will help you right awa…." She saw Todoroki standing there with cuts all over his face. Her heart began beating fast. "Ri.. Right away!" Zusuha nervously walked Todoroki to a first aid station. "ri..right…ummm…" She was somehow able to patch him up. All he did was thank her and leave, but her heart stopped. _I can… I can now die in peace!_

Angel was collecting empty cups from students "Oi, I need help."

"Of course! I'd be happy to hel…" Angel dropped the cups she holding. _Ba…Ba… BAKUGO!._ Bakugo Katsuki stood there right in front of her. He was covered in cuts and bruises.

"ah.. Ah!" Angel realized she had dropped all the empty cups. "I'm so sorry! Let me clean this up! And then I can help you… or not let me help you first and ah!" _I'm such a clutz this is so embarrassing!_

"Whatever, I'll just wait here." He pulled up a chair and sat down watching her. Angel's face went bright red. _EHHHHHHH HE'S LOOKING AT ME! MUST CLEAN CUPS!_ Angel quickly cleaned the cups up and rushed back to Bakugo with a first aid kit. She pulled up a chair to sit across from him.

"first let me apply disinfectant…" _OMG IM SO CLOSE TO HIM AHHHH_ Angel's hand was shaking by how nervous she was

"Ow!" Bakugo flinched from the sting. _OMG I HURT BAKUGO NO MY LIFE IS OVER!_

"Im sorry! I'll try to be more gentle." She said that but her hand kept shaking

Bakugo grabbed her wrist. "Watch it you almost got it in my eye."

 _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Angel dropped the cotton swab with disinfectant on it "Im so sorry I… I… Well you're too close to me!" Bakugo let go of her wrist. _Omg I just raised my voice at Bakugo a little! Now my Life is really over! Just Kill me now! End my Suffering!_

"Sorry." _Huh? Did I hear that?_ Bakugo moved his chair back a bit a looked to the side. "I won't get so close"

Angel's cheeks flushed _Is he… trying to be considerate of me?´_

Angel was some how able to finish treating Bakugo's wounds "Umm, about earlier… Im sorry I freaked out a little… I…"

"Huh? Does it matter? You did what you were supposed to."

"Yeah but… I…"

"It's fine…" Bakugo turned and walked away. Angel's heart sank. _Did I just ruin everything…._ "I'll see you next Saturday…" Bakugo said quietly without even turning to face her. But that one line brighten up her whole day.

"Ah! Yes! I'll see you! And good luck!" He walked away. Angel dropped to her nears. Her face was burning up.

 _OMG I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE! HE! HE TOUCHED MY WRIST! AHH IM NEVER WASHING MY HAND AGAIN! Oh but wait, im a nurse, it'll be bad if I don't wash my hands, AHHH BUT WE TALKED AND AND!_ Angel buried her face in her hand. She was smiling too much.

"Zusuha, it looks like you're not the only one with a hero crush." Hanabi pointed to Angel who was rolling on the floor squealing. "Honestly that Bakugo kid sort of scares me but whatever floats your goat." Zusuha smiled and walked over to Angel.

"Hey Angel…. Chan…" Angel looked up.

"Ah! Did you see that? Im sorry!"

"haha no it's okay! Umm, I was wandering if you would want to hang out? We could get some dinner together?" Angel's face lit up

She nodded "yeah sure I'd love to!"

And that is how a wonderful internship, and a wonderful friendship started.

 **Present day**

"Zusuha-chan!" Angel ran up to meet Zusuha who was waiting for her outside the building. "I can't believe it's the last day!"

"Yeah…" Zusuha looked down.

"Is something wrong?"

"huh? Umm, yeah it's just. Zusuha stopped infront of Angel and grabbed her hands. "Promise me! That, even though this internship is ending, we will still be friends and hang out! You can promise me that right?" Tears started forming in Zusuha's eyes.

The two of them became very close during the past few weeks. They met up after school to go shopping or hang out at each others houses. They would have sleepovers and talk about their UA crushes. To Zusuha, Angel was her best friend.

Angel held her hands with tears in her eyes. "Of course! We're friends now! We will always be friends."

"Oh thank goodness. I was so scared I'd never see you again." Zusuha wiped the tears from her eyes. "now then. Shall we go in?"

...

"Children. There are a lot of children."

"Yes. Many children."

Angel and Zusuha stood there as children ran all around the rest room.

"Yeah, apparently these children are the final test for the hero license. We have to be extra careful dealing with them." Hanabi said coming over with drinks and snacks.

"Yayy! Cookies!" the kids ran over and attacked Hanabi and Kagami who were holding the trays.

"whoa be careful there kids, eating to fast will give you a belly ache." Zusuha tried to be a responsible adult for the kids.

"I don't care, you're not my mom." One of kids shouted as he shoved more cookies into his mouth.

Zusuha tried to contain her anger. "Why this little."

Angel patted her back. "now now, don't get too angry, they're just kids.." Angel walked over to the group. "Hello there, My name is Angel. It's nice to meet you." She smiled at them.

"Who is this?" "Why is there another kid here?" "Is she from a different class?"

Angel's face went blank "…kid?..."

"Hey there! Don't go calling my best friend a kid, I'll have you know she's a high schooler! A high schooler! And one of the oldest in the class!" Zusuha stood up for her friend but the kids just ended up laughing at her.

"it's.. okay… they… just… kids…" Angel was still taken aback by the comment.

"OKAY CHILDREN YOU ARE NEEDED IN THE ARENA" The hero running the test came in to gather the kids. They all ran out of the room. The four girls let out a deep breath.

"Wow, that was the scariest thing I've ever done." Hanabi said brushing cookie crumbs off her dress.

"Yeah, I hope I never have to deal with that many kids ever again." Kagami started cleaning the mess the kids made.

Zusuha sad down and took a deep breath. "I think I understand why those kids are the final test.

Angel sat down next to her "Yeah, I can see why." Angel looked towards the door leading to the Arena _I hope Bakugo will be alright…_

 **2 hours later**

The heroes came piling back in out of breath and exhausted.

"Angel-chan!" Camie ran over to Angel and collapsed into her. "Oh Angel-chan it was awful, but seeing your face makes it all worth it."

"Umm, Im glad you feel that way…" Angel Awkwardly patted her head. "So how did it go?"

Camie shot up with a smile "We all passed!"

"really!" Angel lit up. _That means Bakugo passed!_ She looked around the room before spotting him leaning against the wall, he was visibly tired. "Bakugo-kun!" Angel ran over to him "Congratulations!" She smiled at him.

Over the past couple of weeks, Angel has become more and more comfortable with him. She doesn't shake like crazy when she's near him and can actually have a conversation.

"Uhh, yeah." Bakugo looked away from Angel. _She's too close…_ Bakugo has also opened up to Angel. At first he thought she was annoying, but eventually he got used to her.

"I was worried since those kids were really wild, but I knew you'd be alright!"

"Did you meet those brats?"

"Yeah! I tried saying hi to them but they thought I was another kid." Angel's eyes went a little dark as she thought about it "I mean, I don't blame them… I am very small.."

"heh…"

Angel looked up at Bakugo who was covering his mouth. "did you just laugh?"

"No.." bakugo turned away from her.

"I think you just laughed!"

"I DIDN'T LAUGH!' he yelled in her face.

Angel started laughing "That's the first time I've ever seen you with that kind of expressions!"

"I don't have any kind of expression!"

Angel and Bakugo went back and forth. He getting mad and yelling at her, and she just smiling and laughing. _Those two have really gotten close…_ Todoroki was watching them from afar. _I didn't know Bakugo could show those type of emotions._

"Ano… Todoroki-kun…" Todoroki turned to see a blushing Zusuha. "I just wanted to congratulate you and umm, wish you luck…" she could barely look him in the eyes. He just nodded.

"Thank for the help." And with that, he turned and walked away. That was the last time Zusuha would ever see her super hero crush. She may have joined the volunteer group to meet Todoroki, she was glad with what she got out of it. She looked over at her friend smiling and laughing with Bakugo. _I wish you luck Angel-chan. I hope you have a better chance than me…_

Everyone began to pack up and head home. Angel realized that, this might be the last time she would ever see Bakugo. He got his stuff together and started to head out. Angel watched him with sad eyes. "what are you standing there for?"

"huh?" Angel turned to face Zusuha.

"Go after him, you're not going to let it end like this right?"

"But I…"

"just go!" Zusuha pushed Angel forward. She smiled and nodded to Zusuha and ran after Bakugo. _Good luck, my Angel-chan…_

Angel ran and caught Bakugo outside the arena. He was talking to someone. Some small frail man. _Wait… that looks like…_

"All Might… I…"

All Might put his hand on Bakugo's shoulder and gave him a nod. "by the way, I think you have a fan waiting for you." Bakugo turned around and saw Angel standing there. "As a hero, you shouldn't let your fans down." With a wave All Might was gone.

 _Oh no, I hope I didn't interrupt an important conversation… now what do I do…_ Bakugo looked over at Angel. He could tell she was worrying about something.

"Do you have something to say?" Angel looked up to see Bakugo staring at her. _Oh right, I came all this way, because… I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye…_ Angel ran up to him.

"Ummm…"

"…."

"…."

 _OMG I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO SAY_ "Oh well…. The thing.. is… I… well… hehehe…" Bakugo sighed. _Oh no, he looks frustrated…. What should I do…._

"Do you really have nothing to say?" Bakugo was staring her right in the eyes, making her heart skip a beat.

"I… I was hoping… Can I…" Angel took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes. "Can I come visit you at school?" _There I said it! Huh.. but what's with that expression?_

Bakugo seemed taken aback. Angel thought she saw his face get a little red but he quickly turned around. "Do whatever you want, it's not like I care." He became to walk away.

 _Do whatever I want…? That means I can come and visit him right?_ Angel's heart began racing.

"Okay! I'll come and visit you!" She shouted at him. Without looking back he waved goodbye to her. Angel felt like the world had stopped. Like it was just her and Bakugo in this world. Her heart was pounding so much she thought it would burst out of her chest.

 _Could it be? Are Bakugo and I… getting closer?_

 **Yes I have returned from the dead! I know I went on a really long hiatus. I got really busy and it became difficult to keep up, but I always wanted to come back to this story since I already have the whole thing planned out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it a long one but it's been like a year since I last wrote so Im not sure how good it is. Hopefully i'll get in my groove. Sorry for making you all wait so long, but I promise I'll start posting more often! Thank you all for the support! See you soon!**


	15. invitation

_Do whatever I want…? That means I can come and visit him right?_ Angel's heart began racing.

"Okay! I'll come and visit you!" She shouted at him. Without looking back he waved goodbye to her. Angel felt like the world had stopped. Like it was just her and Bakugo in this world. Her heart was pounding so much she thought it would burst out of her chest.

 _Could it be? Are Bakugo and I… getting closer?_

 _Why?_ The thought kept racing through Bakugo's head. _Why?_ During class… _Why?_ During hero training… _Why?_ Eating lunch… _Why?_ And even at night in his room. "WHY HASN'T SHE COME TO VISIT ME?" Bakugo shot up from bed.

It had been two weeks since the make up lessons had ended, and two weeks since Angel told him she would visit him again. "It's not like I want her to visit… but if you say you're going to do something then do it…"

Bakugo tossed and turned in bed. "Argh! Never mind it has nothing to do with me!" He said that but when he closed his eyes he saw Angel's smiling face. "AHHH!" He threw his pillow in frustration "Stupid Angel…"

Mineta who was on the same floor as Bakugo heard his tossing and turning and angry screams. "I..i'm… I'm scared…."

 **Earlier that week.**

"Aww, I wonder if Bakugo has forgotten about me by now!"

"Just like how you forgot the art festival was coming up?" Angel gave a sad nod as her friends all helped set up the classroom.

Sana laughed "Honestly Angel I'm not surprised you forgot!"

"Yeah you're not surprised because you also forgot." Mei scolded Sana as usual. The two went at it again and Angel smiled. She had missed hanging out with her friends.

"You know Angel-chan, you can invite him to the arts festival." Everyone stopped to look at Suki. "Ah, I mean, it's open to everyone."

Angel's eyes lit up, but then her fac went red. "Ehh? I can't invite him! No way! And.. And even if I did it's not like he would show up!"

"Heh, you got that right, I mean can you imagine UA's Bakugo coming to our school alone?"

"Ara! That's it!" Everyone looked towards Mei "Why don't you invite all of his classmates!" Mei gave them a sparkling smile but Angel's face went blank.

"eh? I uh.. Don't think I can do that…" Angel's response was almost robotic. She was too shook from the idea. _I can barley talk to Bakugo let alone his classmates!_

"Ah, but, his friends that we met were nice.." Suki chimed in, trying to cheer up Angel.

"Well… Almost all of them…" Sana's thoughts went to Mineta.

"Hmm, well it's true that Kirishima-san was very kind to us… But, I don't know about the rest…"

"Maybe you could ask Kirishima to invite the other students?"

Angel nodded "Thank you Suki-chan! Everybody!" Her friends all smiled at her. They were glad to see their friend happy again.

"OY, Are you girls gunna help or what?"

"Ah! Sorry!" the girls went over to help with setting up their classroom. The arts festival was right around the corner.

 **Present day:**

"Okay deep breaths Angel you can do this!" Angel took a deep breath and hit her cheeks. "I can do this." She looked around the corner at the UA gates. Her face immediately went red "What if he doesn't want to see me because it took so long for me to come visit?" Angel dug the invitations to the art festival out of her pocket. "But I came all this way… I have to give this to him…" Angel started shaking "err… Hopefully Kirishima is with him! I'd feel a little better!"

Students began to pour out of UA. Angel scanned the crowd for any one she knew. The crowd got smaller and smaller and she hadn't seen any class 1-! Students. "I wonder if they're being held back for something… ah!" Then Angel started seeing familiar faces. The students she met at the hero license exam. "Those are Bakugo's classmates!" Angel's heart started racing. She grabbed her chest to try to calm herself. "It's okay… I can do this…" She began to walk towards the gate.

"Oh, isn't that Angel?" Kirishima noticed her pacing around. _I guess she's nervous_ Bakugo kept walking. "Hey where are you going? You know she's here for you."

"Like I care who she's here for…" _Made me wait for 2 weeks just to show up… Not like I was waiting or anything!_ Bakugo was walking away but Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero, and even Mineta went to greet her. _Damn it those guys…_

"Yo Angel!"

"Ah! Kirishima-san!"

"Long time no see!"

"Mm! Was your internship fun?"

"Ehh… I wouldn't really use the word 'fun' but… I learned a lot from it."

"That's good to hear I'm glad!"

Angel noticed Bakugo standing behind Kirishima, but he was looking away from her. Her face turned red and she started fidgeting again.

"Umm, anyway… I uhh… I'm here to invite you to my school's arts festival!" Angel presented them the invitations. "Oh, also, I brought VIP tickets so you can skip the line. My class is doing a maid café!"

Mineta's jaw dropped. "MAID CAFÉ!? YOU MEAN CUTE GIRLS IN MAIN COSTUMES! I'M DOWN!" He snatched the tickets out of Angel's hand. "THIS… THIS IS WHAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!" Tears started forming in his eyes. "REAL HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS IN MAID UNIFORMS… I.. I.." But before Mineta could finish his thought he was knocked out by Bakugo. He gave him a death glare.

Kirishima picked up the invitations. "Thanks Angel! Are these for everyone?"

"Yeah, I thought your class would want to see what a normal high school was like… So… if you would like…"

"WE ARE THERE!" Kaminari gave her a big thumbs up. He wasn't dumb enough to piss Bakugo off, but he was still perverted enough to get excited about high schoolers in maid outfits.

Angel stole a glance as Bakugo who was avoiding eye contact. _I knew it he's mad at me! There's no way he'll come! No way at all!_ Angel's face looked defeated and Kirishima noticed.

He put his arm around Bakugo. "Don't worry Angel, I'll make sure this guy shows up."

"HEY WHEN DID I SAY I WAS GOING ASSHOLE?"

Kirishima gave Bakugo an annoyed glance _Seriously bro? what are you? A tsundere?_ "haha, don't worry Angel we'll be there." He gave her a reassuring smile but she wasn't too convinced.

"Well, I hope to see you all there…!" She gave one last look at Bakuho who was still avoiding her. _Oh no… I think I ruined everything! And we just started getting along!_ Angel tried to give a positive and bright smile, but it was no use. She felt defeated.

Kirishima and Kaminari hit Bakugo on the head at the same time. "OW! WHAT THE HELL?"

"What the hell is wrong with you man? Do you know how many guys would be dying to have a cute girl invite them to their school's arts festival!?" Kaminari was jealous. Here he was trying is hardest to get girls and yet Bakugo has someone absolutely head over heels for him and does nothing.

Bakugo wouldn't look at his friends. "Whatever… You guys can go…" He walked away without looking at them.

"You're coming with us!" Kirishima yelled at him but he didn't react. "Damn what is with that guy.."

"Seriously…"

"Hey guys what's up?" Deku, Uraraka, Ilda, Todoroki, and Asui came outside.

"Ah, nothing much, but we were invited to a school's art festival." Kirishima held up the invinations.

Uraraka's face lit up. "really! Our class?"

"Yeah, Bakugo's secret admirer invited us." Kirishima and Kaminari gave each other a smirk. Mineta began to wake up, but when he realized he could see up Uraraka's skirt, he pretended to still be knocked out.

"Secret admirer?" Uraraka tilted her head in confusion.

"Bakugo does?" Deku asked in shock.

"Oh. You must be talking about Angel."

"Oh you know her Todoroki?"

He nodded. "She was a volunteer at the Hero License make up exam."

"Wow, she must really like Bakugo."

Uraraka's face lit up again. "Oh I want to meet her! A girl that likes Bakugo! I wonder what she's like?"

"She's not what your expecting let me tell you that…"

"Ribbit, That's nice that she invited all of us." Asui went to look at the invitations but noticed Mineta looking up Uraraka's skirt. She used her tongue to pick him up and throw him far away.

"Yeah, she's a really sweet girl. It's a shame that Bakugo is so mean to her." Kaminari is still feeling jealous.

"Yeah, I don't know what that was about. He's always grumpy but he was just completely ignoring her…" Kirishima was worried for his friend, but he knew he had to drag him to the art's festival. He handed a bunch of invitations to Uraraka and Deku. "Here, could you pass these out to the other kids in our class."

Uraraka grabbed the invitations and smiled. Deku also took them but stumbled a bit. "Umm, yeah sure, but where are you going Kirishima?"

"I'm going to check on Bakugo, I'll see ya later." He waved as he ran off. Deku and Uraraka looked at each other and than began to look at the invitations with their friends.

 **Meanwhile**

Bakugo hurried to the dorm. His heart pounding. _How dare she show up out of the blue like that? I wasn't even ready…_ Bakugo remembered seeing Angel and his heart skipped a beat. _Ugh Why am I feeling this way when I see her?_ He could feel his face turning red so he couldn't look at her, he could only look away. Even after she left his face was still red so he couldn't even look at his friends. _Stupid Angel… as if I'd go to your stupid high school…_ But then he remembered what mineta said _"MAID CAFÉ!? YOU MEAN CUTE GIRLS IN MAIN COSTUMES! I'M DOWN!"_ Bakugo stopped _Wait no, I can't let those idiots go without me…_ Bakugo turned around and saw Kirishima running towards him. He stopped to catch his breath.

"Bakugo… are you okay?"

Bakugo gave him a confused look "huh?"

"The way you were acting earlier… Do you really not want to go to Angel's school?"

Bakugo hesitated for a bit and walked past Kirishima "Who said I wasn't going to go…"

Kirishima smiled and ran to catch up to Bakugo. "heh, I knew you'd go…"

"Shut up…"

"Admit it you like her…

"I really will kill you…"

Over the next Week, class 1-A was filled with excitement for the art's festival.

"Finally! Something totally normal!"

The entire class cheered. They will never have the normal high school experience, so getting to do anything remotely normal is a breath of fresh air. After they got Aizawa's permissions to go, they were all getting pumped up.

On the other side Angel was still feeling down. "Oh come one Angel, Kirishima said he would drag Bakugo here no matter what!"

"Sana-chan is right! Don't give up hope!"

Angel looked at her friends. She smiled and nodded. "Yeah I guess your right!"

"I'm glad you are feeling better… now can you help us with finishing this up!" Suki yelled at her friends to start working. They still had a lot to finish and little time to do so.

 _I'm wondering… If Bakugo really will come?_

 **Hey Ya'll, Im back from the dead. Literally my laptop died and I couldn't get a new charger. I got a new job recently but i'll try to update once a week. Let me know what you think!**


	16. Art Festival Part one

Everyone was rushing around the school trying to finish up the last-minute preparations. Angel was slumped down at a table wearing her light blue maid outfit.

Her three best friends, also in their maid outfits, Suki – light purple, Sana – yellow, and Mei – light orange watched Angel with somber faces. "Angel is stressing way to much over this! I mean, sure she doesn't know if the boy she loves will be coming to see her, and sure students from the best hero school will be coming, and SURE she might embarrass herself in a maid outfit…."

"Okay Sana-chan we get it!" Mei interrupted, they all knew why Angel was upset, but there was nothing they could do about it. "All we can do it wait, and hope for the best!" Mei beamed at her friends. Sana nodded in return but Suki grabbed a wash cloth and walked up to Angel.

"Here. You're getting the table dirty, you need to wipe it down again."

Angel popped up "Ehhh?! Oh no I did get the table dirty!" Angel began furiously scrubbing the table.

"And when you're done can you get those tables over there, and then the ones in the corner too." Suki added, she knew if Angel just sat down doing nothing all of her thoughts would be about Bakugo. She wanted Angel to get up and do something. Angel was now completely focused on cleaning the tables.

"ha, nice work Suki, at least she's not moping around!" Sana came over and patted Suki on the back.

Suki adjusted her classes. "I just don't like seeing Angel-chan so upset over nothing…"

"But it's not nothing Suki-chan! You know how much Angel-chan cares for Bakugo!"

"I know Mei-chan, but… I just don't under why it has to be Baku…"

" **ATTENTION ALL CLASSES, THIS IS YOUR 5 MINUTE WARNING! IN 5 MINUTES, WE WILL BE OPENING THE GATES AND FAMILY AND FRIENDS WILL START COMING THROUGH TO SEE ALL THE CLASSES. EVERYONE BEGIN TO HEAD TO YOUR OPENINING STATIONS, AND HAVE A GREAT ART FESTIVAL!'**

Angel stopped scrubbing the tables and froze, the reality of the situation had set back into her. "Eh… It's starting so… I might… or I might not… EEEEK!"

Her three friends rushed over to her to calm her down. Suki grabbed her face "Angel-chan. Calm down. If you can't handle being a waitress for our maid café then maybe you should go sit in the nurse office. If you can handle this, which I know you can and all of your friends no you can, then stop freaking out, take a deep breath, and let's give people a wonderful café okay?"

Angel looked at Suki with her watery eyes, she wiped them and took a deep breath and hit her face. "You're right. I shouldn't just focus on one person when we have an entire school to serve. I don't want to let my classmates down! I'm sorry for freaking out earlier…"

Her friends pulled her in for a group hug. "It's okay Angel-chan! We love you no matter what! Let's just focus on having fun and getting through our shift, then we can enjoy the festival!"

Angel and her friends were on the first shift, which meant they had the afternoon and evening to explore. Later that night was the closing bonfire, where everyone could bring a date….

 **One hour into the festival**

The crowed all became silent and still, whispers could be heard throughout. "What are they doing here?" "Aren't they from U.A?" "Why would hero students come to our school?" "wow they look so cool!"

The class one students moved slowly through the crowed, trying to ignore the looks and whispers.

"Uhh, does anyone else feel really out of place here?" Jirou said twirling her earphones.

"Yeah, I guess we are still pretty famous from the sports festival and everything" Ojiro said blushing. Although they were training to be heroes, and have fought villains and faced tough situations, they were still teenagers, and being surrounded by a bunch of people whispering about them made them uncomfortable.

"Hey guys just ignore them, people will get over it, we're here to have fun at a normal high school. After all the shit we've been through, we need a break like this, right Bakugo?" Kirishima glanced a smile at Bakugo who was looking away.

"Yeah you're right Kirishima! Come on this all looks fun!" Uraraka jumped up trying to motivate her other classmates.

"It's true that we never have the chance to do normal high school activities." Yaoyorozu chimed in.

"Yaaayy let's go have some fun!" Ashido was always excited to do something fun, and they have all been looking forward to it.

"It's a shame Asui-san couldn't come today, did she tell you why Uraraka-san?" Deku asked. He was happy to be able to spend the day with his friends but…

 _At the dorms the class was getting ready to head out, making sure they had enough money and idle chit chat occurred as all the students were excited. They were almost at the train station when Deku noticed "Wait, where's Asui-san?"_

 _"Oh, she told me she wasn't coming, but she told me not to worry so I'm sure she's fine." Uraraka gave a weak smile. It was obvious she was also worried about Asui, but she also trusted her friend._

The group of U.A students gathered at the front of the school.

"Look at all the booths and all the fun games going on! I want to run around and try everything!" Hagakure said while jumping up and down. Everyone began all talking at once about all the things they wanted to try and all the places they wanted to go to.

"Everyone Please quiet down!" The class president Ilda voice boomed over everyone. "We are guest at another school, but we must also be careful. For all we know, there could be villains hiding among the crowd watching us. I think we should all stay together and…"

"Aye, Toru-chan let's check out the concert area!" Mina dragged Hagakure's arm.

"Oh wait for me, I wanted to see what kind of acts they have." Jirou followed behind them.

"But, what about staying together…" but class president Ilda was ignored again.

"Oh something smells really good over there, let's check it out!" Ojiro, Sato, Sero, Kaminari, and Kouda ran off towards the food booth.

"Wa…" before Ilda could say more Shouji and Tokoyami had walked off somewhere.

The only ones left were Yuuga Aoyama, Tenya Ilda, Ochako Uraraka, Eijirou Kirishima, Shouto Todoroki, Izuku Midoriya, Minoru Mineta, Momo Yaoyorozu, and of course, Katsuki Bakugo.

"Well, I guess it's just the nine of us…" Yaoyorozo chimed in but was interrupted.

"Actually.." Aoyama flashed a sparkling pose. "I will be going to explore the artist and their performances, au'revoir!" He winked and was gone in a flash.

"Well I guess just the eight of us…"

Kirishima threw his arm around Bakugo "Come on, I know just the place to go…" Bakugo avoided Kirishima's gaze, but was dragged anyway, everyone else followed, especially Mineta who knew very well where they were going.

"HIGH SCHOOL MAID CAFÉ!" Mineta was jumping with joy when they finally found When they finally found Angel's classroom. "LET'S HEAD IN!"

Everyone started moving forward but Bakugo was stopped in his tracks. "Oi, aren't you coming?" Kirishima tugged on his best friend.

"Whatever this is stupid, you guys go in without me…"

"Awww, but you came all this way" Kirishima was teasing Bakugo which pissed him off.

"WANT ME TO KILL YOU?" Bakugo still refused to move.

 _Still not budging, poor Angel, you fell in love with a real dumbass…_ "Well, I guess if you're okay with Mineta drooling all over little Angel…" Next thing he knew he was being pushed to the side as Bakugo stopped forward to a skipping Mineta.

"Maid Café! Maide café! Ma.. Oof!" Mineta song of… happiness… was cut off by Bakugo ramming into him.

"Watch where you're going shorty!"

Kirishima sighed with relief, _You say you don't care yet you clearly do… once again, poor Angel…_

The group went up to the door and a boy with large wolf like ears and noce greeted them. "Hello there, how many in your party… oh my goodness! You're… You're…"

"shh, we're trying not to draw a lot of attention to ourselves.: Uraraka shused him before he could shout about U.A students at their school. "We have eight people together."

"uhh… uhh.. yes okay, umm, that'll be a two hour wait…"

"What? two hours?" Deku and Uraraka both screamed in unison,

"Yeah, our class is very popular, you see, we have Mihaki High school's top idols in our class, so it's very popular."

"top idols?"

"you'll understand when you get it" the boy smiled.

"Umm, well, we have these special vip tickets" Kirishima presented the boy with the tickets Angel gave him. _Now I understand why she gave us these…"_

The boy looked at the tickets "ah! Well then, we'll try to get you in as soon as a table opens up, just wait a moment!" the boy rushed back into the classroom.

The U.A students waited outside the classroom. "wow, I would never assume that a simple maid café would have such a long line…" Uraraka said leaning back against the wall.

"Yeah, and I wonder who these 'Idols' are.." Yaotorozu added.

"Hey, you guys don't think he meant Angel and her friends" Mineta whispered to Kirishima and Bakugo. They both shrugged but Mineta continued "I mean, that one girl with the glasses, her tits were huge! And there was that one really pretty girl, and of course Angel is a moe goddess…" Bakugo gritted his teeth when he heard Mineta mention Angel "uhh, I mean, Im just excited to see all girls in maid outfits.. haha…" Bakugo still gave Mineta a death glare. "Ahh, Midoriya save me!" Mineta ran behind Deku.

"Ahh, wait, umm, Kac-chan please calm down…"

"SHUT UP NERD!"

"Hey, you guys stop fighting remember we out guest here!" Ilda tried to calm everyone down but it just caused more chaos outside the classroom.

Meanwhile inside the classroom.

"Oh Please Yamori-san, would you do the honor of being my date to the bonfire tonight?!" Everyone in the classroom watched as this poor upper classman got down on one near to ask Mei out.

Mei simply smiled at him "No thank you! I'm not really looking to go with anyone!" She then walked away to help clear off a table.

The boy stumbled back to his table, clutching his heart "I can't believe I got the Yamori Mei to talk to me!" the boy shot up with a feeling of accomplishment "I did it!" his friends all applauded him.

Sana walked over to her best friend "Wow, that was the 10th guy in one hour, it must be exhausting"

Mei let out a big breath. "Yeah but, it seems Suki-chan might have it as bad as I do…"

The girls looked over at Suki who was standing in front of a table with another hopeless boy blushing like crazy. "Umm, Shiro-san… I us… I was wondering.. if.. if…"

"If you're not going to order anything that I would like you to please exit our classroom as we have more people wanting to come it." And with that she walked back towards her friends. The boy hung his head down and was consoled by his friends.

"Jeez, you girls are so popular, it must be tough being pretty." Suki rolled her eyes at Sana's comment while Mei gave a light smile. "I'm glad out Angel doesn't have to suffer the same thing.

Angel made her way carefully to a table with drinks on it. No one really said anything, they all just starred in awe of the small Angelic girl in front of them. "Sorry for the wait! Here you are!" Angel carefully out down the drinks, all the boys held their breath. When she finally put the last glass down, all the boys cheered. She flashed them a bright smiled and walked off to meet her friends.

"Ahhh, Angel-chan is such a please person to look at…" one of the boys said looking longingly at Her.

"Yeah I know right, it's like, her smile just purifies my soul." The only boy said holding his heart.

The third boy who hadn't taken his eyes off her the entire time added in "She's just… she's such a… a…"

"Angel!" the three boys said in unison while they gave loving looks to Angel.

"So Angel, any boy ask you to the bonfire yet?" Sana asked as her friend came over.

"uhh? Oh, no, but I'm glad, I would feel bad turning down all of those boys!" Angel smiled at her friends, blinding them with her pure light.

"Luckily we only have 2 hours left on our shift, then we can enjoy the festival!" Mei tried to motivate her friends to keep their spirits high. "I definitely want to try the food and some games!"

"I wanted to see the planetarium…" Suki added.

"Yeah and I want to go see some of the concert" all the girls were getting excited, except for Angel.

 _I was hoping Bakugo would come…_ she sighed.

"Hey Angel, we got a new table coming in!" Damion, the half wolf boy running the door, called at to Angel.

She perked up "ah! Coming!" she rushed over to the door, only to be face to face with Katsuki Bakugo.

 _Bump… Bump…._


	17. Art Festival Part two

"Ba…Ba…aku…Ba…" Angel stood there frozen not knowing what to do. _AHHH I DIDN'T THINK HE WOULD ACTUALLY COME! NOW WHAT!_! File:Angel has stopped working.

Her friends noticed what had happened and rushed over.

"Oh, our U.A guest, please right this way!" Mei jumped in to lead the U.A students to their table while Suki grabbed Angel and ran out. Sana stayed behind to flirt with Todoroki but was dragged out by Suki. Mei sat everyone down. She saw faces she recognized, and some she didn't. "Well, if you excuse me I'll be right back!" she flashed them a smile and ran after her friends. The U.A students all stared at each other, not understanding what happened. Well, except for Kirishima who clearly understood the situation.

"I guess Angel was too surprised to see you." Kirishima whispered to Bakugo, clearly trying to tease him, which worked since Bakugo responded by hitting him on the head.

Meanwhile, Deku, Uraraka, Ilda, and Yaoyorozu leaned together to talk about the "secret admirer"

"You don't think it was that really pretty girl that just sat us down do you?"

"No way, she barley looked at Bakugo" Uraraka and Yaoyorozu seemed to be the ones actually interested while Deku and Ilda were just there. "I mean, Deku-kun you've known Bakugo all of your life, what kind of girls like him?"

"Hmm, well, I don't ever recall a girl actually liking Kac-chan, Everyone was more afraid of him then actually liking him, but… I would assume it would be a girl with a strong quirk… someone who could handle his, like, maybe someone with a beast quirk?" The group thought of big strong girls with large monsters' arms or half lion.

"Hmm, if we're thinking of quirks compatible with an explosive quirk, then you would want someone with a wind quirk who could enhance his. Or someone with a water quirk, that way, if he causes to big of an explosion, they could use water put out the fire. An ideal team up for him."

"Umm, Ilda-kun, I don't think you understand what were talking about…" Uraraka and Yaoyorozu tried to cover their mouth.

"Well, anyway, I bet she's someone just as scary as him, I remember Todoroki-kun saying her name was Angel, you don't think that's a gang name do you?" Yaoyorozu added in, being a rich girl, she doesn't really have any knowledge of gangs. Regardless, the group imagined a tough monster like girl in a gang jacket with 'Angel' written on it.

"Oh, it's Angel." The groups imagination was ended with Todoroki, who has met this 'secret admirer' pointed her out.

The group of four looked up and were so shocked, they went back into the manga. Their eyes were white and heir mouths were hanging open. In front of their table stood a literal angel, halo and wings included There was a small girl, no taller than 5 ft, with a slim body that resemble a middle schooler. She had skin so pale is almost looked white, as white as her snowy white hair. She blinked her big doey light bluish green eyes and smiled.

"a..ano, hello, my name is Angel… I will be serving you today!" the young girl bowed so low everyone saw her glowing light blue halo full on. "umm, here are some menues with the drinks and snacks we have." She clumsily handed out hand made menues to the U.A students.

"No..No way!..." Yaoyorozu exclaimed in shock "It can't be that Angel"

"She's so cute!" Uraraka was totally in love with.

"Just because her name is Angel doesn't mean she _that_ Angel right?" Deku, who was still in complete shock, tried to make sense of the situation. He basically knows everything about Bakugo since he grew up with him! But, this was something he never expected. The group was only more dumb founded when watched how Angel interacted with Bakugo.

"Umm… so when… when you're ready to… ahh… order..ahhh" Angel stood facing Bakugo, her once pale face now completely pink, trembling as she tried to talk to him.

"Yeah whatever I got it…" Bakugo snatched the little menu out of her hands. Angel was left there, surprisingly, with hearts in her eyes. She wouldn't avoid her gaze from Bakugo, forcing her friends to drag her away.

Deku, Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, and Ilda, didn't know what to say, they needed time to process what just happened, on the other hand. "Aww, they looked as good as I thought they would in maid costumes, this is the best" Mineta watched as Suki handed drinks out to a table. "Maid outfits are truly the best"

Not being able to handle Mineta's comments, Yaoyorozu got up the courage to ask "So she's the one who invited us? She's very… cute."

Bakugo looked away. But Kirishima would gladly answer "Ah yes, Angel, she's very sweet, we've met on a few occasions, she is a very big fan of Bakugo."

"Yeah we could tell" Uraraka added smiling. "you're lucky Bakugo"

Bakugo muttered something under his breath along the lines of "Shut up round face…"

"Oh, you must be the special guest of El-chan?" the group looked over to see the 5th waitress at the event. A girl in a dark green maid outfit with two snakes in her hair, and snake like eyes.

 **Minerva Ichiga, Quirk: Medusa. The snakes on her hair can turn people to stone if they look in their eyes. So she has to keep the snake's eyes covered up.**

"You can call me Ichiga-san, I've known El-chan since elementary school."

"El-chan?" This was the first time Todoroki said anything in a while, his friends were taken aback by his sudden interest.

"When she was younger she wanted to be called "El-chan, she grew out of it in middle school but, it's such a cute nickname I can't help but keep calling her that! Well, if you have any question feel free to ask me, I'm actually a really big fan of heroes!" she bowed her head at the U.A students "thank you for all you have done for us and will continue to do for us."

Deku went red and tried to tell her "oh no it's okay you don't have to bow to us" but everyone else nodded and thanked her.

"Wow, I keep forgetting how famous U.A students are." Uraraka added, after seeing how embarrassed Deku got.

"Uhh, yeah me too…" He tried to cover up how embarrassed he was but Uraraka just found him cute.

Angel came stumbling back with a pen and notepad. "So umm, have you decided what you wanted?" Angel once again went red in the presence of her precious Bakugo. To make her feel better, all of the U.A students order quickly. _She's.. so cute!_ They all thought in unison.

"I'll just have a water." Bakugo refused to look at Angel, but she was just happy to talk to him. _I can't believe I am this close to him, I can't believe he is actually here! Is he here to see me? Or did Kirishima-kun just drag him here? Maybe he is here to see me! Oh my! How do I look, it's sort of embarrassing to be seen in such a risky outfit, I hope he doesn't mind! Does my hair look okay? What if he doesn't like what he order?! Oh wait, I was taking their orders… wait…_

"Umm, I'm sorry could you all repeat your orders… I wasn't really listening…hehe" Although anyone else would get mad, they just couldn't get mad at cute little Angel _So cute!_

Angel was moved out of the way by one her friends. A girl with long black hair and classes. "Sorry for my friend, I'll be writing down your orders."

"Thank you Suki-chan!" Angel took a deep breath as Suki wrote down their orders.

"Umm, actually, I had a question." Angel looked over at the boy with messy green hair and freckles, he had a notebook and a pencil in his hands _I remember, he was the one who broke his bones during the sports festival…_

"Uhh, hai! Umm, what questions."

"Well…." The boy started to furiously flip through his book. "I've never actually met anyone with an Angel quirk so I've never had a chance to learn more about it. I know it's not a rare one so I was wondering if you could answer my questions!"

"uhh.. hai?" Angel was taken aback by the boys curiosity. "What was your name?"

"Ah, im sorry, im Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you." Angel relaxed and smiled.

"nice to meet you Midoriya-san" she flashed one of her bright and pure smile that made Deku blush for a second.

"umm, anyway, So, your wings seems small, can you actually fly with them or do you mostly float?"

"Oh well, actually my wings are much bigger, I try to fold them in when I'm in public places, that way I don't hit people with them. Their length in total is about 4'5ft. Almost the size of my body, so I can fly."

The boy was writing down everything he heard "So, how fast are you able to fly and what about flying in harsh weather conditions?"

"Well, although I can fly high in the sky, I can't really fly too fast, my wings are pretty weak, and if it's raining or too windy I can't fly or else the wind will knock me down."

"Ah, I see.. I see.. that makes sense, do what about your halo? Is it an actual object like, can you take it off?"

"Oh, no, actually, my halo is just condensed light to look like a disc over my head. It's just pure right see" She began to wave her hand back forth through her halo.

"Whoa that's so cool!" Uraraka added in, she was completely won over by cute little Angel.

"So you're halo is on you 24/7?" Deku went back to is questioning.

"Yes that's right, but it's not always so bright. When I am tired, sick, or when im completely sleeping, my halo light dims. Umm, does that answer all your questions.. I uh…need to…"

"well, I did have a few more…" BAMM!

Deku was interrupted by a fist hitting the table "Oi, Deku, shut up…" Bakugo gave Deku the death glare which shut him up. Angel sighed in relief. She smiled at Bakugo but he once again was looking away.

"So, Angel-chan, thank you for the VIP passes, if it weren't for those we would have to wait for two hours!" Kirishima wanted to take the time to really thank Angel, he also wanted to thank her for giving their class their opportunity to leave the dorms for once.

"Well, yes! Out class is very popular!"

"That's because we have our school's top three idols!" Sana walked over putting her arm around Angel.

"The three idols?" Yaoyorozu was curious after hearing the boy at the door mention them.

"Of course!" Sana went on, she pulled Mei over "The school's prettiest girl…" She pulled Suki over "the school's sexiest girl" and last Angel "and the school's cutest girl… all in one class together!

"Ah I see, that makes sense" Mineta sat there all sophisticated like rubbing his chin.

"Haha yeah, it's nice having the three top girls at school be your friend.

"Sana-chan you're beautiful too!" Angel grabbed her dear friends hands. Her other two friends also reassured her.

"thanks girl…" She mocked cry "You guys really are the best!" She grabbed her friends in for a strong group hug.

Mineta leaned in towards Deku and whispered "This school is the best!"

And so the art festival went on. The group of U.A students got well acquainted with Angel and her friends. Angel got to serve a drink to Bakugo, and then was so over whelmed that Suki had to do the rest. Suki and Ilda formed an unlikely bond over the brand of classes they wore, which only delighted Uraraka, and Mei had to drag Sana away from Todoroki a significant amount of times. The U.A students even got to see Mei turn down a boy.

"So you have a bonfire party tonight?" Kirshima asked Ichiga-san as she refilled his drink.

"uh huh, and knowing that Yamori-san is the most popular girl in school she gets asked a lot." Just at that moment a boy was caught asking Suki to the bonfire, and being rejected immediately. "And Shiro-san being popular also gets her a lot of invites.

"Well then, what about Angel." Kirishima nodded at Angel as she was kindly taking everyone's order and giving them a bright smile. Bakugo kept staring at her. He just couldn't wrap his mind around why she was so energetic with everyone yet so shy and shaky when she talked to him. _She doesn't make sense…_ Yet he couldn't look away.

"Ah, well, the boys in our school have this unspoken role that no one can ask Angel out…"

After hearing this Bakugo started to secretly listen in on the conversation.

" She's seen as the pure Goddess like figure so no one wants to ruin that image."

"mmhmm, that makes sense, you must keep the moe pure for it to be moe." Mineta added in his unnecessary words of wisdom to the group.

"well, there might be one person that would try to get Angel…" Ichiga trailed off. Kirishima assumed she must be talking about Bakugo.

"You should ask her."

"Huh?"

"Angel, you should ask her to the bonfire"

Bakugo's face showed a mix of anger, confusement, and shock. "Wha… Idiot why would I!?"

Kirishima burst out laughing "HAHA Bakugo I've never seen that look on your face!"

Bakugo was a second from knocking Kirishima into the next chapter when he heard a young boys voice call out

"El-chan!"

Bakugo turned to look at the door. He saw a tall, tan, handsome blue eye boy standing at the door.

"Hi-kun!" Angel ran up to the boys with a smile on her face, no shaking or studderring, "Im so glad you could make it!."

 **Hey all, so a new love interest? Thank you all for keeping up with me. I know I was on a really long hiatus but I was having serious writing block.**

 **Like, I know what I want to write and I know where I want to story to go it's just all the in between stuff I have trouble with, and I don't want to story to seem rushed. There should be 2 more parts in the art festival that I will try to get up soon. Let me know what you all think and thank you for reading!**


	18. Art Festival Part three

"Hi-kun! I'm so glad you could make it!"

The boy smiled "of course, I rushed over as soon as our club's performance was done."

 **Hitori Sakishima. Quirk: Aqua Persona. Despite not having any physical attributions, he can easily see and breath underwater.**

 **"** I hope you don't mind but I've brought some of the boys from the club with me." Behind Hitori were two boys, wearing the same swim team jacket as him.

 **Rori Wakanabe. Quirk: Web toes. All his toes are webbed together like a duck's foot. It makes him a faster swimmer.**

 **Yobuku Taylor. Quirk: Shark. He has a shark fin, gills, and raiser sharp teeth.**

The two boys both smiled at Angel "Wakanabe-san, Taylor-san, thank you for coming" Angel bowed to them and welcomed them in.

"Honestly El-chan, do you know how disappointed I was that you didn't come to our club's performance?" Hitori put on a pouty face, teasing Angel.

"Ehh? I'm sorry I had to run the café!" Angel being as gullible as she is, couldn't tell Hitori was messing with her.

"Haha you dummy, I know, I was just kidding." He flicked her on the forehead, but it was something Angel was used to him doing so she didn't mad but instead smiled and laughed.

Bakugo, who had been watching all of this clenched his fist together. Kirishima noticed right away. _Uh oh, this could be bad…_ "Uhh, Ichiga-san." Kirishima called over the other student working. "That boy just called Angel 'El-chan' Does he know her well?"

"Ohh, Hitori-kun, yeah he went to elementary school with us. He and Angel go way back, but, between you and me…" She leaned down to whisper to Kirishima "He's always had a one-sided love." Ichiga laughed to her self a bit. "I feel bad for him, he makes it so obvious, but our poor little Angel is too dense to see it. It's sad really."

Angel walked the boys over to a table. Bakugo who originally could not stop looking at Angel was now glaring in her direction. Which sent her chills.

"Eek!"

"eh, El-chan are you okay?"

"Uh, hai, Hi-kun… it just feels like something is hitting my back…" little did she know it was Bakugo shooting daggers at the boy she was talking to. Bakugo was so focused on him that he didn't notice people from other tables whispering about the boys.

"Omg he's so cute!" "Aww, I want him to look at me!" "you should ask him to the bonfire!" "no way!" "they're so cool!"

The other U.A students noticed.

"oh, the boys seemed to very popular" Uraraka was the first to speak out.

"Ah yes! that's because they're the only three first years to make the swimming team!" Mei just happened to be dragging Sana away from Todoroki so they were both able to hear her.

"Is the swim team a big deal here?" Deku was also curious. Especially noticing that their quirks would make them perfect swimmers.

"Oh yeah, I mean, we don't have a hero course so, sports are a big deal, and our swim team is the best." Sana felt proud saying that. Their school goes widely unnoticed due to the fact they don't offer hero courses, so, the only thing they are known for is their swimming team.

"It's a big deal to get on the swim team during your first year, so those three are famous in our school!

"Yeah but I bet you'd still turn them down right meiii."

"Ara! Sana-chan! Don't tease me like that!"

The UA students talked to Mei and Sana about the swim team more but Bakugo couldn't stop glaring at Angel and Hitori. Angel who could barley mumble a full sentence to Bakugo was happily laughing and smiling with some other boy. He almost started shaking out of anger. _Why? Why is she so happy talking to him? And why does he make me so mad? Why does this all make me so mad? For some reason… that kid is reminding me of deku…_ Bakugo shot a glare at Deku which made him jump for a second. _Stupid Deku, stupid kid, stupid Angel…._ The fact that Bakugo couldn't understand why he was so mad only made him more upset. Kirishima had no idea what he could do at this point to make him calm down. Except one thing.

"Ah, Angel!" Kirishima shouted across the room to get Angel's attention. "Could I get a refil?"

Angel perked up "Ah yes!" Angel ran over to their table. Leaving Hitori looking disappointed. That was when Hitori finally made eye contact with Bakugo. A chill went down his entire back and his heart started racing. All he could feel around him way death. All he could hear was death. All he knew was, this guy wanted him dead.

"Hey… Hitori, why is that guy giving you the death glare?"

"Yeah does he know you from somewhere?"

Hitori's friends were concerned for him. "I don't think I know him, I mean, he looks familiar, like I've seen him somewhere, but I don't think I know him personally."

"Well, whatever you did man he looks mad." Hitori's friends were just as frightened as he was.

The only time Bakugo ever adverted his gaze was when Angel came with two new drinks, and that's when Hitori noticed. He saw Angel act in a way he's never seen before. He saw her face go hot pink and her legs started shaking. She slowly put down the water and looked at the blond boy. Hitori's heart sank. He could see it in the way she looked at him. It was a way he had been looking at her all these years, but the way she has never looked at him before. Angel had hearts in her eyes for this random boy. Now Hitori was mad.

"really who is that guy…" Hitroi mumbled as he down his entire drink. "Hey, El-chan!" she broke her loving look at Bakugo and looked over to Hitori. He waved his empty class in his hand and she ran over. No pink face, no shaking, just completely normal. Hitori could all see the blond boy looking back. _So, that's why he's been glaring at me… heh, fine, if you want to play, then let's play._ Unfortunately, Hitori did not know that he just challenged U.A class A1 Bakugo Katsuki. A mistake he would regret for the rest of his life.

"So, El-chan…" Hitori made his voice loud enough so that Bakugo could hear. "You know there's the bonfire tonight…." _I also know that no one would dare ask you since all the boys want you to stay 'pure' but I'm not like those idiots._

Angel tilted her head with a smile on her face, not understanding what Hitori was asking.

"I was wondering, if you would like to…."

"OI." _SLAM!_ Everyone looked over to the boy standing up who just loudly slammed his class down. Bakugo looked over at Angel. "I DIDN'T ORDER THIS! GET ME A NEW CLASS."

Angel was taken aback at first, but her face lit up _He talked to me! This is the first time he really talked to me!_ "Hai! I mean… I'm sorry… I mean… Uhh, one second!" she happily ran off, clutching her heart. _I can't stop smiling! I can't stop smiling I can't believe he talked to me!_

Angel happily brought a new class of soda to a grumpy Bakugo. "If this what you wanted.?" Bakugo didn't reply he just started drinking. _He's so cute when he drinks! He's so cute when he does anything! … oh yeah! Hi-kun wanted to ask me something._ Angel began to turn her head toward's Hitori when Bakugo spoke up again.

"They're taste like shit get me something else."

Angel happily nodded went back to get something else for him. Hitori was not the one glaring at Bakugo. _Damn it! I was this close to asking her. Fine, I'll go to her._ While Angel was once again watching Bakugo drink soda, Hitori grabbed her arm. "Hi-kun…"

"Come with me, I need to talk to you real quick." Hitori pulled on Angel, but something stopped her. He looked at her and saw Bakugo had stood up, holding her other arm. The two stared at each other with a confused Angel in the middle. The crowed in the classroom were all silent. "what do you think you're doing?"

Bakugo began to get annoyed "I should be asking you that."

Hitori tugged Angel's arm. "I have something I need to talk about with a friend."

Bakugo tugged back "Are you blind or something, can't you see she's busy?"

The two started playing tug a war with little Angel. Everyone was horrified. They wanted to save Angel but were too scared to get in the way.

"He..Hey Midoriya… shouldn't you go and stop Bakugo…" A frighten Mineta was shaking Deku.

"Uhh, When Kac-chan gets like this it's hard to calm him down… but that boy should be careful. This could get really bad…" _I've seen Kac-chan get this annoyed before, and it usually ends up with someone getting sent to the nurses office, or worse, hospital… someone really should step in… but it can't be me…_ Deku looked over at Kirishima who was already on it.

"Yo Bakugo, just let it go, he's not like us…." Kirishima felt bad for this poor kid who didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"Yeah, you should listen to your friend and let go of El-chan."

"he..he.." Bakugo looked at him with a sinister smile "Are you asking for a fight…?" All the U.A students froze. Even Todoroki. They all knew this kid would die if he fought Bakugo. Deku, Kirishima, and Ilda immediately stood up.

"Hey Bakugo stop…"

"Bakugo-kun, remember Aizawa sensei asked us to behave…"

"SHUT IT NERD!"

"Kac-chan.. really you should calm down…"

Hitori laughed "haha, see even your friends thinks you're acting ridiculous.

 _OH MY GOD HE'S GOING TO DIE_ All the U.A students had the same thought _JUST SHUT UP KID….!_

"ano, Hi-kun… I don't think this is a good idea…" Angel who was now visually uncomfortable just wanted out of the situation. _I'm happy Bakugo is fighting for me but… I don't want a real fight! And I don't want to see Hi-kun all beat up because of me!_ "Hi-kun, I don't want to see you get hurt…"

"Ha.. you think I'm afraid of this guy?"

 _THIS KID IS GOING TO DIE!_

"So you wanna fight…" Bakugo started sparking up one of his hands, Kirishima noticed immediately. He looked towards the other U.A students and mouth 'WE SHOULD GO' they all stood up, Hitori started to roll up his sleeve which only enticed Bakugo more. It seemed like things were about to get messy when

"Ahh!" Angel let out a small yell and flinch. The boys let go of her at the same time, and on Angel's left arm, the arm Bakugo was holding. There was a small little burn. Bakugo took a step back when he realized he accidently let out a few sparks on his other hand.

"Angel-chan!" Her friends ran over to her and Mei began to heal her.

Hitori looked at Angel's arm, and then looked at Bakugo, and then really looked at Bakugo's friends and that's when he realized.

"Wait… you guys… you guys are U.A students… you're endeavor's son… so that means you're…" Hitori fell to the ground when he realized his mistake "You're… you're the kid they had to tie up at the sports festival… the guy who won first… I just…" Hitori's life flashed before his eyes. He couldn't even think of Angel or his friends and immediately ran away for his life. _I almost died… I literally almost died…_

Everyone in the classroom let out a breath of relief. The U.A students looked towards Bakugo to see if he had calmed down but, he more then calmed down. He was completely frozen. He just looked down at Angel, stunned at what he had done…

"There, you're healed…" her friends helped her up. "Are you okay Angel-chan?"

"mm, I'm okay, just a little sting, thank you Mei-chan!" she smiled at her friend and then immediately turned to Bakugo and bowed "I'm so sorry for causing you trouble please forgive me!"

Bakugo, for the first time ever, was speechless, "I…no…"

 _Nononononono Bakugo will hate me now! It was my fault for letting them both pull on me! But! I didn't know what to do! I didn't want to hurt Hi-kun, but, I also wanted to stay with Bakugo, and now I've caused issued._

"A..As long as you're okay… then it's fine…"

 _Huh?_ Angel looked up and saw Bakugo looking away from her, she could see he was blushing a bit. _Is.. he embarrassed..?_

"I'm okay! Totally okay! See?" Angel did mini karate chops with her arms. "I'm all good!" she smiled. Everyone calmed down.

Ichiga came over to the group "Hey, you girls only had about 30 minuets left on your shift… why don't you head out early, with you girls gone the crowd should go down for a bit, and then the other girls will show up."

"Huh, is that really okay?" Sana would love nothing more than to leave the classroom.

"Yeah, you girls have done a lot more than I have anyway, I'll cover everything on my own, the boys will help too, you girls go ahead!" the four friends thanked their classmates and with the U.A students finally they left the classroom.

"huh, that was stressful!" Sana stretched her arms.

"are you sure you're okay Angel-chan?"

"Thank you Suki-chan but im okay!" Angel turned to the U.A students. "Umm… to… make up for what happened… umm, we can.." her voice got quiet "show you around the school…"

"huh?" Kirishima could barley tell what she was saying.

"I.. uh…" but when Angel looked at Bakugo she got nervous again, luckily Sana jumped in to save the day

"Let us show you guys around. You see how normal students live their life."

The U.A students all nodded and thanked her.

"Yess! Get to spend all day with hot girls!"

"Mineta-kun! Behave yourself!" Ilda put on his class president voice.

"We should need to change out of our costumes.." (cue disappointed Mineta sound) ..And then we will join you!" Mei pushed her friends away,

Angel looked back at Bakugo who looked back at her. She blushed and turned away.

Bakugo was watching her when he felt something hard hit his head. Kirishima used her quirk to hit Bakugo hard. "Dude, you almost killed that kid!"

"HE WAS BEING ANNOYING!"

"DOESN'T MEAN YOU GOTTA FIGHT HIM!"

Bakugo gritted his teeth and leaned against the wall ignoring everyone. _But… why did I get so annoyed over him? … This whole situation is annoying…._

 **Hey all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know this is a my hero academia fan fic but I hope you don't mind my world building and developing new characters. If you rather me stick to the U.A students let me know. There will be one more part to the Art festival so I hope you enjoyed jealous tsundere Bakugo.**


	19. Art Festival Part four

Angel, Mei, Suki, and Sana were in the girl's locker room changing from their maid outfits to school uniforms.

Sana stretched her arms "Ahh, it feels so good to finally take that thing off."

"Mm, I agree, that was… embarrassing" Suki added as she finished buttoning her shirt.

Mei approached Angel and gently touched her arm "Are you sure you're alright Angel-chan?"

Angel smiled and nodded "I'm fine thanks to you Mei-chan! I just… I feel like…" Everyone could hear the sadness in Angel's voice "I feel like Bakugo won't want to talk to me again… after seeing how weak I am…"

"Angel-chan, no offense but, he's probably known how weak you are for a while…" Suki had to point out something obvious to Angel. She is an Angel, with a small body, there was never any chance he thought she was strong. "If he talked to you before then that means he doesn't care if you're strong or weak…"

"Thank you Suki-chan, but I…"

"ah, no buts! Let's go, they're still waiting for us!" Sana pushed Angel out of the locker room and the rest of the girls followed. They found the U.A students waiting for them.

"Sorry did you wait long?" Mei smiled at them.

"Oh no, don't worry… I'd wait forever for you…" Uraraka and Yaoyozuro hit Mineta at the same time for being creepy.

"Sorry about him…"

"It's alright… why don't we show you around? There are a lot of fun activities going on!"

"Thanks Yamori-san, please show us around." Kirishima led the way for the rest of the U.A students, pushing them all ahead, well, except for Bakugo. Kirishima gave Mei, Sana, and Suki and look and the three nodded.

"Come on let's not wait, there's so much to see!" Mei pushed the U.A students far into the crowd, Suki and Sana followed behind quickly. They tried to put in as much space between the group and Angel and Bakugo. The plan: Operation first date.

 ** _Earlier_**

Back at the maid café the group was having a wonderful time bonding with their new friends. "Hey, Yamori-san" Kirishima beaconed Mei over. "Could you show me where the bathroom is?"

Mei blushed a little and knew she couldn't refuse, she would also like a break from boys staring at her all the time. "Yeah! Let's go!"

Mei led Kirishima out of the classroom and towards the bathroom, but she stopped her. "Wait." He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him, making her heart skip a beat.

"uh.. uh yes?"

"I need your help with something… it's about Bakugo and Angel."

Mei relaxed a bit "Yeah of course! I want to help my friend too!"

"Good, so I want to get them alone together for the art festival…" Kirshima explained his plan to Mei and Mei passed it on to Suki and Sana who were on board.

 ** _Present_**

Angel was so shy walking next to Bakugo that she didn't even realize they got separated from the group.

"Hey." Angel was startled from hearing Bakugo's voice and turned her attention to him. He was simply looking forward, not glancing at her at all. "Where are we?"

"huh?" Angel looked around for a bit to see that they were all by themselves. "Ehh? Where did everyone go!?" Angel's face went pink when she realized she was all alone, with Bakugo. _Okay Angel… Breathe Angel… AHHH WHAT AM I GOING TO DO! I CAN'T HANDLE BEING ALONE WITH BAKUGO AHHHHH!_ They were in a crowded hallway and someone accidently bumped into Angel, pushing her onto Bakugo _AHHHHHH! NO ANGEL, RUN NOW AND CUT YOUR LOSES!_ "I'm sorry!" Angel looked up a Bakugo who was looking away from her, she could see his cheeks were red. _… could it be? Is bakugo also nervous?_

 _S*#!, %*#k! %#$ *! God damnit I'm going to kill those guys! What am I going to do now? I can't be alone with her!_ Bakugo looked at Angel who was twiddling her fingers and avoiding eye contact. _Crap, how the hell am I supposed to talk to her… I should also say sorry but…_ Bakugo was about to speak up when a person with a purple monster masks jumped behind Angel, scaring her into Bakugo's arms.

 _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH/FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_

"haha sorry for scaring you, but you've been standing outside our classroom for so long, I thought you'd like to experience our Haunted house." The student showed that his classroom door was decorated with cobwebs and fake spiders.

Angel usually didn't like scary things but she needed something to keep her mind off the fact she was alone with Bakugo. "Sure! Let's do it!"

"Great! Enjoy! The boy announced in the classroom that "two guest are coming in!" and Bakugo and Angel walked in together, walking closer than usual.

So far there wasn't anything to bad, just fake spiders and skeletons and ominous lighting. Angel walked close to Bakugo, almost hugging his arm. _This is okay, this isn't too bad…_ But then suddenly a girl in a ghost costume with long black hair jumped out in front of them, causing Angel to scream. But not Bakugo…

"HEY WATCH IT GHOST GIRL DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" the Student dressed as a ghost looked terrified and ran away screaming. Bakugo took a deep breath. He wouldn't admit it, but when he gets scared, he goes into "fight" mode more than "flight" mode. While Bakugo was calming down he heard laughing behind him.

"Hahaha! Oh my… Bakugo… that girl's face….Hahaha!" Angel wiped a tear from her face while Bakugo gave her a confused look. "I'm sorry… ha.. for laughing… but.. hahaha, it's just, they're supposed to be the ones scaring us, but you ended up scaring them!' Angel tried to cover her mouth as she laughed. Luckily for Bakugo it was dark so Angel couldn't see him smiling. The two went through the rest of the haunted walk together, students tried to scare them but ended up being scared of Bakugo which only made Angel laugh more. When they finally made it out Angel burst out laughing again. "That was the most fun I've ever had in a haunted walk through!" With Angel's smile, Bakugo was able to relax.

Usually when Bakugo lashes out at people, everyone either tries to calm him down or tells him to stop. This is the first time he's made someone laugh, and not laugh from bullying kids, but he really made someone laugh with his own flaws. He didn't purposely scare those kids, that's just how he reacts when he gets scared. Instead of getting mad at him, Angel laughed. It made him feel, comfortable.

Angel finished laughing and felt an arm brush up against hers. She looked at Bakugo who was once again avoiding eye contact. "Come on, let's go… you said you would show me around." Angel was stunned at first but smiled and nodded. _I think this might be the happiest I've ever been._ Angel couldn't stop smiling as she walked next to Bakugo. They visited classrooms here and there, and they were so distracted by everything going around, they both didn't notice that they were holding hands. Once they got outside and out of the crowd they noticed and Angel immediately let go, her face turning scarlet.

"Ahh sorry!"

"Uhh, it's ok…"

"I guess it was crowded!"

"Yeah…"

"it's not as crowded out here!"

"yeah…"

"So, I guess we don't need to umm, ho-hold hands…"

Bakugo didn't say anything, he just nodded.

"Uhh, come on, let's play a game!" Angel walked over to a booth that was doing a ball throwing game.

"Oh! It's Angel-san!" The boy running to booth perked up with he saw Angel, the other students working also perked up. "Angel-chan! "welcome Angel-san!" "Please come play!" "Thank you Angel-sama!"

Angel awkwardly laughed. She turned towards Bakugo "this must be a first year class… I keep forgetting how famous I am…"

"Please Angel-san! Play our game! We'll let you play for free!"

"Oh no! Please let me pay for it!"

"Whoa, that's Angel-sama for you! So kind!"

Bakugo was disgusted by how these students were treating Angel. _She's a person you idiots…_

"So, how do I play?"

"you just need to throw this ball and try to knock over those bowling pins. If you knock down three, you win a prize!"

Angel nodded and grabbed a ball. She took a deep breath and with all her might through the ball as hard as she could, closing her eyes for maximum strength. The ball didn't even come close to the pins, but before she noticed, the students motioned at each other to knock over the pins anyway.

"Oh wow congrats you did it!" the students all clapped for Angel and she smiled. Bakugo rolled his eyes. Angel was given a free food pass as a prize. "You can use this at the Takoyaki stand down there."

Angel took the food pass and thanked them, she ran over to Bakugo "let's take a break for food!" and ran towards the Takoyaki stand.

Bakugo signed "should I tell her or not tell her…"

Angel And Bakugo found a quiet place to sit and eat their Takoyaki. They were silent for a bit before Angel finally decided to speak. "Ummm, Bakugo-kun… I'm sorry about earlier… with Hi-kun." Bakugo was shocked she was the one apologizing. He felt it was his fault, so he should be saying sorry. "The thing is, Hi-kun has been my friend for years so I didn't want to hurt him, but, I wanted to stay with you, so I probably caused unnecessary problems…"

Bakugo didn't even hear the last part, all he could hear was 'I wanted to stay with you'. Bakugo didn't know what to say to this. Angel paused for a moment, when she realized what she said her face went red "I.. uh… what… what I mean is… You were my customer so I couldn't leave a customer so… uh…" Angel's eyes started spinning _I can't believe I just said that out loud!_

"ha.." Bakugo laughed a little, but tried to cover it up. He was too embarrassed to let this small girl know she made him laugh. "Oi, calm down… I get it okay?" _Although that really did surprise me…_

"eh? Oh, haha, sorry! I just got… umm, flustered, that happens a lot… If I ever start talking to fast just say 'Angel. You're talking to fast.' And I'll try to stop!" Angel looked determined.

"Uhh, yeah…" Bakugo took a deep breath, he gritted his teeth, he knows he has to say it it, but, he doesn't know how. "I'm.. also.. ss..sorry…"

"huh?" Angel was dumb founded _Why is he apologizing to me?_

"for hurting you… and your friend…"

"Ehh? No NO! I'm fine it's okay really!"

Bakugo felt his face getting red so he tried to change the topic "So, he called you El-chan?"

"Ah! Yeah, when I was younger I used to go by El-chan. You see, I actually used to hate the name Angel…" Bakugo raised his eyebrow at this. He was curious about this, he was curious about her. He wanted to learn more about Angel. "You see, my mother has an Angel quirk, and when I was born, I already had a halo over my head. My wings didn't develop until I was four but, my parents knew I inherited the 'Angel quirk' so, my mother named me 'Angel.'' Bakugo didn't say anything, he just listened and nodded. "Well, when I got into school, some kids would make fun of me, for being named after my quirk…

" _Oh look! It's Angel the Angel! Hahaha!"_

 _"cut it out!"_

 _The group of bullies gathered around Angel and started singing "Angel the Angel, Angel the Angel!"_

 _Four year old Angel's eyes started to water "Stop it! Please!" she covered her ears to toned out the singing, but she couldn't get it out of her head._

"I was embarrassed because of my name, and I used to fight with my mother about it a lot, and one day I had enough…"

 _Little five year old Angel walked up to the board and wrote 'E L' and she hit the board a few times. "My name is no longer Angel is El okay? E. L. I am EL!"_

"When I started Elementary school I automatically introduced myself as "El" and people stopped bullying me. But, I wasn't really happy. I didn't want to change my name just because of some bullies. So before I started middle school I had a long talk with my mom about it.

 _"Mother, I'm afraid if I go by Angel… people will laugh at me again… why did you have to name me after my quirk?"_

 _Angel's mother wiped her eyes "Oh sweetie, we named you Angel because you are special. We wanted you to grow up kind, caring, and gentle, just like an Angel. You are my little Angel and I will always love you no matter what. If you want to keep calling yourself El, I'll support you, but, just because a few bored kids made you feel bad, doesn't mean you have to give up who you are…_

"I didn't want to hurt my mom anymore, and I didn't want to let those bullies win, so I went back to being 'Angel' and no one said anything about it! Actually, they said the name fit me. It made me so happy, that I allowed anyone to call me by my first name, I prefer to be addressed by my first name. Angel is Angel and no one will take that away from me, never again!"

Bakugo was drawn in my Angel's story, he wanted to hear more about her, he wanted to know everything about her. "Your mom has an Angel quirk, but what about you dad?"

"My dad? Umm, my dad is… well.. my dad is…" Angel looked down a bit

 _Oh no, is her dad dead? Did I open up an old wound?_

"My dad is quirkless."

Bakugo's heart sank. He couldn't say anything. He didn't want to say anything. As soon as he heard the word ' _Quirkless'_ countless memories flooded in of all the times he beat up Deku and treated him like he was nothing.

"I was actually bullied a lot about that too. By the same kids who made fun of my name, they also mocked me because of my father…"

" _You know why your mom married your dad right? It's because he's quirkless, and only an Angel could love someone as pitiful as a quirkless nobody."_

 _"That's not true! My dad is the bestest dad in the world! That's why my mother married him! She loves him and so do I!"_

 _The bullies pushed Angel down "Yeah, and you're and Angel too right? Like I said, only and Angel could love someone quirkless." The kids all laughed and rode their bikes away from Angel. Angel sat there wiping her tears._

 _"No, my dad is caring and brave! And he reads me a story before bed every night! And he checks under my bed for villains! I love my dad because he's the best!" Little Angel sat alone on the ground crying._

"Luckily most people don't really care if your quirkless or not. I mean, it's not like my father was a hero, he works in a hospital! He's really a kind person and I love him very much, no matter what other people say."

Bakugo couldn't say anything.

"I think people who looked down on others just because they're quirkless are miserable people."

Bakugo was frozen. She was right. He was miserable. _Stupid Deku, it's his fault for thinking he was better than me, he always treated me like I was some helpless kid, and then he dares stand up to me… I didn't hate him because he was quirkless.. it's because he…_

"Ah! I'm sorry! I've been talking about myself this whole time! What about you did you have any childhood nicknames?"

Bakugo looked away. He couldn't look at Angel right now, he felt he didn't deserve to.

"hmm, well, you're first name is Katsuki… so maybe… Ah! Kac-chan!"

"WHO THE HELL IS KAC-CHAN!"

"Ahh I'm sorry!"

Bakugo calmed down "Sorry… again…"

"haha, it's okay, you startled me that's all." Angel smiled at Bakugo but he just looked away _Now things are awkward again… I wonder if I said something wrong… I probably shouldn't have called him kac-chan, that is pretty childish._ Angel decided she needed to break the silence and was just about to say something when

"OIII BAKUGO-KUN!" the two looked up to see a girl with pink hair and pink skin running over with an invisible girl and.

"Mei-chan!"

 **Hey Everyone! Thank you for reading my chapter, I hoped you enjoyed Angel's origin story. Next chapter will be the last of the art festival arc so keep following to find out what happens! Let me know what you think and thank you!**


End file.
